Erzahontas
by TheSavageMan100
Summary: The fifth of Fairy Tail's Disney Parody Series, based on Pocahontas. Erza Scarlet, the free-spirited Fairyndian princess, watches as a mysterious shipload of Fiore settlers arrives. She develops a strong relationship with Captain Sting Eucliffe, but when tensions mount between their two very different cultures, she must find a way for everyone to live together in peace.
1. The Magnolia Company

**Author's Note:  
** _I'm back! TheSavageMan100 has returned for another addition to the popular Fairy Tail's Disney Parody Series. So far, I've completed stories based on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. So today, I've made a brand new addition in the line of Disney Parodies: Erzahontas! Despite being criticized for its historical inaccuracy, Pocahontas was not only a worthy addition to the Disney pantheon, but it's also a two-time Academy Award winner (I think this was the first Disney movie I've watched when I was a kid)._

 _Erza Scarlet, the free-spirited Fairyndian princess, watches as a mysterious shipload of Fiore settlers arrives. She develops a strong relationship with Captain Sting Eucliffe, but when tensions mount between their two very different cultures, she must find a way for everyone to live together in peace._

 _And I know what you're all thinking, that Jellal should be John Smith instead of Sting. The reason why I'm shipping Erza and Sting in this story for now is because I'm saving Jellal for a big surprise. That's right, Jellal will make an appearance in the upcoming sequel to Erzahontas. What will Jellal play, you ask? Take a guess!_

 **DISCLAIMER:** All rights belong to Disney, Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, and Bridge. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chorus: **_In X784  
_** ** _We sailed the open sea  
_** ** _For glory, God, and gold, and the Magnolia Company_**

 ** _For the New World is like heaven  
_** ** _And we'll all be rich and free  
_** ** _Or so we have been told by the Magnolia Company_**

 ** _So we have been told by the Magnolia Company  
(humming)_**

Years ago, wizards, sailors, and entrepreneurs from all over the Kingdom of Fiore have gathered to set sail for the New World, a series of lands undiscovered and uncharted on the map. Countless volunteers packed their things and said farewells to their families and friends, enthralled by the adventure that was about to begin. During the preparations, the new recruits for the Magnolia Company signed up before they boarded the ship, named _Mercury Constant._

One of the volunteers was a slim young man with rather messy black hair, with strands brushed to the right side of his face covering his right eye. He wore a plain gray shirt with a prominent black cloth waistguard consisting of four pieces below his knees, each adorned by a large red cross, a black cape, and armored boots. His name was Rogue Cheney. He was about to join the journey, but not before saying goodbye to his loving mother, sister, and Exceed friend Frosch.

 ** _For glory, God, and gold, and the Magnolia Company_**

"Goodbye, Rogue! I'll write every day!" Frosch waved tearfully. "I'll miss you!"

As the rest of the crew hopped aboard the _Mercury Constant_ , someone else was approaching the ship. He was a 19-year old man with spiky blonde hair, wearing a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a trimming of gray fur, a brown shirt, long dark blue gloves, and cream-colored pants held up by black suspenders. His name was Sting Eucliffe, one of the best explorers in the history of the known world, and a prominent White Dragon Slayer. He was accompanied by his friend, a dark brown Exceed named Lector, who smiled with confidence.

"Ready to hoist the cannon?" a crew member named Yuka Suzuki called from nearby.

"Aye!" another crew member named Toby Horhorta called back.

While Rogue walked aboard, two crew members named Rufus Lore and Orga Nanagear saw Sting approaching. Orga asked, "Hey, Rufus, look! Is that Sting Eucliffe?"

Rufus replied with a grin, "That's him, alright, the mighty White Dragon Slayer."

Rogue joined Rufus and Orga. He saw Sting with an amazed look, "Captain Sting Eucliffe! I've heard some amazing stories about him."

Orga nodded, "Yep, he's like a legend! The greatest Dragon Slayer alive today!"

Rufus began, "Five years ago, Sting single-handedly defeated the Baram Alliance with his White Dragon Slayer Magic. Of course, he learned the best from his master, the White Dragon Weisslogia. According to tradition, there are some dragons hidden throughout Earth-land, and only a few are selected to be their disciples, to be the next generation of Dragon Slayers."

Rogue stated, "Actually, I'm a Dragon Slayer, too."

Rufus and Orga turned to Rogue with intrigued looks. Orga began, "You are?"

Rogue explained, "I use Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. I learned it from the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum."

Rufus chuckled, "Well, good for you. Imagine that, the White and Shadow Dragon Slayers together. That would make us the unstoppable crew in the Magnolia Company."

Orga asked Rufus, "Two Dragon Slayers, huh? Does that mean Sting's coming on this voyage, too?"

Rufus laughed proudly, "Of course he is, my friend! We can't fight Fairyndians without the best wizards in Fiore. But most of all, without Sting Eucliffe."

Sting and Lector boarded the cannon as it was being hoisted up to the ship. Sting smirked, "That's right. I'm not gonna let you guys have all the fun without me."

Lector agreed, "Yeah! Sting's the best Dragon Slayer of all time! He'll beat those Fairyndians down!"

At that moment, a royal carriage arrived at the harbor before stopping. The soldiers lined up and stood at attention in each side of a red carpet that was laid down in the middle of a path leading to the _Mercury Constant._ One soldier opened the door, and out came a beautiful woman with long straight glossy black hair and wearing a fashioned navy blue dress, long white gloves, a white furry sash around her neck, and a hat. Her name was Minerva Orlando, the governor appointed to lead the expedition, and representative of the Magnolia Company, the sponsors of the mission.

Chorus: **_On the beaches of Magnolia  
_** ** _There's diamonds like debris  
_** ** _There's silver rivers flow and gold you pick right off a tree_**

As Minerva heads for the ship, her assistant Yukino Aguria followed her, while carrying something on a velvet cushion. On it was a tan-skinned dog with wavy blonde hair and a small 5-shaped tattoo below his lower lip. His name was Shô, the governor's pet dog.

 ** _With a nugget for my Winnie  
_** ** _And another one for me  
_** ** _And all the rest'll go to the Magnolia Company_**

Later, the crew shouted their farewells as the _Mercury Constant_ sets sail.

 ** _It's glory, God, and gold, and the Magnolia Company_**

* * *

Time had passed since the journey began, but suddenly, a storm appeared as the ship was going right through it. "Haul on the brace!" a sailor named Dobengal shouted.

"Come on, come on! Do your best! Watch out!" The crew pulled hard on the ropes to keep the sails up, some steering the ship through the fierce storm, as much as possible to avoid being driven overboard.

Below the deck, Toby and Yuka kept trying to get the water out of the ship as fast as they can. "Faster!" Yuka shouted. "She's taking on more water!"

Meanwhile, Rogue began to tie the ropes around one of the cannons to prevent it from falling into the ocean or hurt someone. Suddenly, Dobengal yelled out, "Look out!" Another splash occurred, causing the ropes to snap and the cannons to stir.

Worried, Rogue thought he could use some help. He looked up to the sails where Sting and three other sailors were attempting to hold them. Rogue called out, "Sting! Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose!"

Seeing the turmoil unfold below, Sting grabbed a rope and slid down to the deck as fast as he could. As he landed, he yelled out to the sailors, "Reef the topsails! Steady on the course!" He rushed over to Rogue and helped him set the cannon, "It's all right, Rogue. We'll get her tied up."

As Sting tied up the cannon, Dobengal called out, "Say your prayers, my friends! You're going to need them!" The ship kept rocking so hard because of the intensity of the ocean's waves, making things a lot more unpleasant for the crew.

"Rogue, watch out!" Sting shouted in alarm as the waves splashed him and Rogue. Sting held the rope tightly, but Rogue wasn't lucky.

The waves enveloped Rogue in a large torrent of water, causing him to fall off the ship and into the ocean. " **HEEEEELLLPPPP!** " he screamed.

" **ROGUE!** " Sting yelled.

"Man overboard!" Orga called out to the crew.

"Help! Help!" Rogue cried out, futilely attempting to swim back to the ship, but the ocean was so deep that he started to sink down.

"Stay your course! He's lost!" Rufus said hopelessly.

Sting was not willing to leave a member of the crew behind. To Rufus and Orga's surprise, he ran towards the edge of the ship, jumped, and dove into the ocean.

"Sting! STING!" Orga yelled out.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Rufus shouted in disbelief.

" **White Dragon's Rocket Boots!** " A shining flask of light emerged from below the ocean, and in a large burst, Sting emerged out of the water, lifting Rogue on his shoulders. The White Dragon Slayer flew up into the air with his legs igniting with White Dragon Slayer Magic, before he landed straight back to the ship.

Just in time, the storm died down, the strong winds and waves finally receding. All of the crewmates seemed exhausted, yet relieved at the same time. Orga and Rufus placed a warm blanket around Rogue's body, who was wet and coughing water.

"There you go, you lucky guys," Orga said.

"Well, that was refreshing," Sting sighed with relief.

Lector cheered, "Sting's done it again! He's saved the crew!"

Sting chuckled, "Thanks, Lector. I'm very lucky to have magic to get me out of any mess." He then smiled, brushing a hand around Lector's fur, "By the way, it's good to see you're safe and sound."

Lector blushed, "Aw, it was nothing. Friends gotta stick together, huh?" Sting winked his eye in response.

Rogue weakly smiled, "Thanks, Sting. You saved my life. I'm ashamed if Frosch saw me like this."

Sting grinned back, "No problem." He turned to Rufus and Orga, "Of course, you'd all do the same for me."

Rufus agreed, "Why, yes. We all would. Absolutely."

"Right, definitely. We would," Orga chuckled. He, Rufus, and Rogue wanted to at least try to stay on Sting's good side, despite the fact they weren't keen on risking their lives anytime soon, should another disaster happen.

Just then, Governor Minerva appeared as lightning illuminated her figure, carrying her dog Shô in her hands. "Trouble on deck?" she asked.

"Governor Minerva," Rogue said in alarm, as he and Sting stood up.

Minerva clicked her tongue, disappointed at the state Rogue was in. She said, "My goodness. Whatever happened to the poor dear?"

Sting explained, "Rogue fell overboard. I saved his life."

Minerva confirmed with a nod, "Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved." She turned to Sting, "Well done, Captain Eucliffe. You truly live up to your title of White Dragon Slayer. The great Weisslogia has taught you well."

Sting bowed respectfully, "Thank you, Milady."

Minerva turned to the rest of the gathered crew and announced, "Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the New World. And remember what awaits us there: freedom…"

Shô barked.

"…prosperity…"

Shô barked two times.

"…the adventure of our lives. You're the finest crew Fiore has to offer, composed entirely of the greatest wizards on the continent. Some of you use different brands of Lost Magic, such as Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney's abilities as Dragon Slayers. We are blessed to have such powerful wizards on our side. Together, we will explore the New World and brave all of its dangers, and nothing— not wind, nor rain, nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages— shall stand in our way. Carry on, men!"

The crew cheered and shouted in approval, motivated by Minerva's promises of endless adventure, freedom, and prosperity.

Yukino stood at the door to the cabin, awaiting her mistress's return. She smiled, "That was a stirring ovation, Lady Minerva. The crew was mostly exhilarated."

"Let us hope so, Yukino," Minerva chuckled. "I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?" She smirked at Shô, who narrowed his eyes evilly. It would appear that the governor has something else in mind than just a settlement.

"A New World full of gold, just waitin' for us…" Shô smirked back, speaking in a human voice. "This is gonna be a major haul!"

Minerva smiled playfully at Shô, "Of course it will, Shô, my dear." She tickled her dog's body, causing him to laugh. She cooed, "Who's the good doggy, my love? Who's the good doggy?" She then entered the cabin.

The crew continued working as Sting, Lector, and Rogue tied some new ropes around a cannon. Rogue grinned, "This New World's going to be great, Sting. I'll get myself a pile of gold, build me a big house, and I'll bring Frosch along. If any Fairyndian tries to stop me, my Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic will make short work of them."

"You just worry about that fortune of yours, Rogue," Sting said, pulling the cannon.

"Leave the freaks to Sting," Lector suggested. "He'll take care of them."

Orga spoke, "Hey, man, you think they'll give us much trouble?"

Lector smirked, "Not as much trouble as Sting'll give 'em, Orga!"

Orga shouted proudly, "Don't forget me, kitty cat! I'm a Lightning God Slayer!"

Rufus added proudly, "And I am a Memory-Make Wizard. A good one at that, too."

The crew laughed and began to sing.

Crew: **_We'll kill ourselves a Fairy_**

Sting took out a sword and sliced a mop in two. The top of the mop fell on Lector's head.

Sting and Lector: **_Or maybe two or three_**

Sting stabbed the sword at a soda barrel, pulling the cork out. It caused the soda to flow out, and the crew began to fill up their cups.

Sting, Lector, and Crew: **_We're stalwart men and bold of the Magnolia Company_**

As Lector and the crew continued to have fun, Sting and Rogue made their way to the crow's nest, getting a better view of the ocean.

Rogue asked, "What do you suppose the New World is going to look like?"

"Like all the others, I suppose," Sting shrugged. "I've seen hundreds of new worlds, Rogue. What could possibly be different about this one?"

Crew: **_It's glory, God, and gold, and the Magnolia Company_**

The _Mercury Constant_ continued sailing across the open sea. The Fiore settlers simply cannot wait to see what the New World has in store for them.


	2. Steady as the Beating Drum

On the other side of the world lies a distant land that the Fiore settlers were heading, known as the New World. The people living in there, named Fairyndians, called this place the Great Land due to its propensity for amazing and wondrous things. Like the wizards of Fiore, Fairyndians are great practitioners of magic, but their culture and way of life was different. No one ever knows if the behavior of a Fairyndian is civilized like a Fiore citizen, or savage. The Fairyndians were content of the lives they lead either way.

An exciting day was approaching as the Fairyndian Chief was returning from a great battle. Through the fog, the Fairyndian warriors rowed their canoes in the river towards their home, the sounds of drums and chants resonating with the winds.

Chorus: **_Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega  
_** ** _Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega_**

On a top of a cliff, one of the Fairyndians spotted the canoes and blew on a conch shell horn to signal the others.

 ** _Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega  
_** ** _Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega_**

On the other cliff, another Fairyndian heard the signal and ran through the woods. He ran towards the ledge of the cliff and blew out his conch shell horn, sharing the same signal. The women, children, and elders picked up their corn, fruits, and vegetables when they heard the signal. Smiling, they walked towards the river, awaiting the Chief's arrival.

 ** _Steady as the beating drum  
_** ** _Singing to the cedar flute  
_** ** _Seasons go and seasons come  
_** ** _Bring the corn and bear the fruit_**

 ** _By the waters sweet and clean  
_** ** _Where the mighty sturgeon lives  
_** ** _Plant the squash and reap the bean  
_** ** _All the earth our Mother gives_**

They Fairyndians gathered around the river.

 ** _O Great Spirit, hear our song  
_** ** _Help us keep the ancient ways  
_** ** _Keep the sacred fire strong  
_** ** _Walk in balance all our days_**

Elsewhere, a shaman named Yajima waved his hands around the fireplace, causing the smoke to form into the image of a rabbit. The gathered group of kids was amazed at this. Just then, cheerful chattering broke the peaceful silence. Grandpa Rob and the kids left their spots to greet the Chief and his band of warriors.

 ** _Seasons go and seasons come  
_** ** _Steady as the beating drum  
_** ** _Plum to seed to bud to plum  
_** ** _(Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega)  
_** ** _Steady as the beating drum_**

With the warriors approaching to shore, their Chief, Makarov Dreyar, got off of one with a smile.

 ** _Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega  
_** ** _Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega  
_** ** _Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega  
_** ** _Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega_**

The warriors were very glad to see their loved ones again. For instance, Romeo Conbolt ran towards his father Macao and they hugged each other, while Bisca Connell and her daughter Asuka tackled her husband Alzack in the water, hugging him. Makarov smiled at the thought of warriors reuniting with their friends and families after a long and arduous battle.

" _Ka-ma wingapo,_ Makarov," Yajima greeted in Fairyndian language.

" _Ay-man-aycho,_ Yajima," Makarov greeted back. "It's good to be home." He turned to the crowd of villagers and announced, " _Chesk-cham-ay!_ The Phantowomecks are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again." The crowd cheered happily at this announcement.

"Your return has brought much joy to the village. Why, look at all the smiling faces!" Yajima pointed at Alzack, who hugged his wife and daughter.

Makarov looked around in concern. Of all the smiling faces, there is one he wanted to see most of all. He said, "Yes, but there's one smiling face I don't see." He then asked Yajima, "Where's my daughter?"

Yajima chuckled, "You know Erza. She has her mother's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her." He gestured a motion at the blowing wind, drifting the leaves in its path.

* * *

On a top of a cliff by a waterfall, a 19-year old young woman with crimson long hair and wearing beautiful Japanese/Chinese attire reminiscent of a revealing kimono (otherwise known as the Robe of Yuen, or the Infinity Robe Armor) stood on the rocky surface. Her name was Erza Scarlet, the Chief's daughter. She smiled as the wind blew through her hair and embraced her in a warm, comforting touch.

"Erza!" a voice echoed. Erza looked down under the waterfall to find what the voice belonged to. She saw a young 17-year old girl with blonde hair and wearing a slightly revealing purple dress (similar to the one she wore in the aftermath of the Nirvana arc) on a canoe. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, Erza's best friend.

"Erza!" Lucy called again. "Your dad's back! Come down here!"

Erza was delighted to hear the news. She turned around and said, "He's back, Wally!" She was talking to a small and slender hummingbird with purple feathers and black spiked hair. His name was Wally Buchanan, one of Erza's animal friends.

"Hey, girl!" Wally greeted, speaking a human voice. "Who's back?"

Erza answered, "It's my father. He's come back."

Wally grinned, "Comin' back home after a long standoff with the Phantowomecks is dandy. We gotta give your ol' man a homecomin' party!" He then flew with his wings and followed Erza.

Sitting by the bushes and eating berries was a brown cat with a human-like face with four red-whiskered tattoos on her cheeks, and hair stylized into cat ears. Her name was Millianna, another of Erza's animal friends. She sighed contently, "There's nothing like sweet, tasty, rosy berries to help me pass the time."

Wally caught a berry in his beak and said to Millianna, "Hey, Milli, dollface, Daddy's back. Let's get going!"

"I'll be right there, Wally," Millianna nodded. "Just as soon as I finish eating. I'm still hungry-wungry."

"Come on, Millianna," Erza insisted. "We have to go."

Millianna paused and looked at the berries, "I'd love to catch up with you guys, but I'm still so slim-wim!" She then shrugged, "Oh, well." Hastily, she ate the rest of the berries before catching up with Erza.

"Hey, I could use one myself," Wally said, before he swung the berry out of his beak and ate it.

"So, Erzy-Werzy, whatcha doing?" Millianna asked Erza.

Erza replied, "It's a long story. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She then dashed towards the cliff and jumped off the cliff, much to the surprise of her friends.

"No! Not that…" Lucy cringed, looking at Erza. "…way."

Millianna covered her mouth with her paws, exclaiming, "Oops! I just said 'whatcha doing,' but I didn't see that coming!"

Wally remarked, "For a tough gal, she's makin' a dandy swimmer. And who knows, she might be the next swimmin' champ!"

Hands flat by her side, Erza dove into the water successfully. Lucy placed her hands on her hips, looking crossed. "Ugh, show off."

On the cliff, Wally was looking down at the river. Trying to figure out what Erza was doing underwater, he said, "On second thought, Erza might be wet behind the ears, literally, if she…"

"My turn now!" Millianna cried. " **CANNONBALL!** " She rushed past Wally, twirling him, and jumped off the cliff with her eyes closed. As she opened them, she saw that she's falling into the water for a big drop. "Uh-oh!" Her expression turned fearful, "OH, NO! I FORGOT TO BRING MY BATHING SUIT!" She then screamed at the top of her lungs.

Wally flew next to the falling Millianna and scolded her, "Milli, I swear, you're even worse than a divin' raccoon on a hot greasy gribble in the middle of August!"

Millianna protested angrily, "Hey! I'm not as stupid as I look! I'm cute and I'm smart! And I'm not going for a big dip!" She grabbed Wally with her paws, trying to slow the fall.

"Hey, what're ya doin', ya crazy cat?!" Wally yelped. " **LET ME GO!** "

" **NEVER!** " Millianna shrieked.

The two animals screamed and landed in the water with a big splash. Though the fall was slow, it was more than enough to cause such a splash.

"Erza? Erza? Are you alright?" Lucy looked around for Erza, never knowing that the crimson-haired girl was swimming under the canoe, grinning mischievously. Lucy crossed her arms and said sternly, "Well, you'd better be alright, because I'm not coming in after you…!"

Erza tipped the canoe over, sending Lucy to fall screaming into the water. Lucy swam under the canoe, coughing a bit and glaring at her friend who came up from the water with a sly smile.

Lucy asked incredulously, "Erza, don't you think we're getting… a little old for these games?"

Erza's simple response was a spit of water from her mouth at Lucy's face. The two girls laughed playfully and splashed water onto each other, starting a splash fight.

At the surface, Millianna swam over to the bottom of the canoe, trying to climb on top of it. She breathed, "I need to dry myself. It's gotta be the biggest dip I've ever had."

Wally came out of the water, coughing, before an annoyed look crossed his face. "That crazy cat's gonna get it big time. First, she dived straight in the water, now she used me as a parachute?! That's not dandy!" He then saw Millianna getting up on the canoe and noticed her bottom, a perfect target. "Aha!"

"Now, hold still, so I can stick my beak right through your butt," Wally smirked, aiming carefully. He then flew towards Millianna as fast as lightning, but the cat slipped back into the water with a yelp. Wally missed his target and slammed right into the canoe, his beak stuck in the process.

"Help me turn this thing over," Erza said from inside the boat.

"Turn over?! Oh, no!" Wally exclaimed. He tried to pull his beak out, but it was too late as the girls turned the canoe over with Wally underwater. He muttered with bubbles out of his mouth, "This is embarrassing."

As the two got on the canoe, Lucy asked Erza, "So what were you doing up there?"

"Thinking," Erza replied. Soon, Millianna got on and shook the water out of her fur, wetting the two girls. She exclaimed, "Millianna!"

Millianna shrugged, "I can't help it, Erzy. No one likes a wet cat. And a wet cat like me has to shake it off." This caused Lucy and Erza to laugh happily (except Wally, who was still stuck underwater).

"Is it about the dream again?" Lucy asked eagerly. "Have you figured it out yet?"

Erza answered unsurely, "I know it means something. I just don't know what."

Lucy suggested, "You should ask your dad about that. I was about to take you back to the village to see him, anyway."

"Maybe I should," Erza nodded thoughtfully. She and Millianna spotted bubbles coming from behind the canoe. "Come on, Wally." She pulled the hummingbird out of the canoe, his fur completely messed up. "Quit playing around, we have to get back."

While the girls rowed their canoe back to the village, Millianna pushed Wally's stomach, causing him to squirt water out of his beak. Millianna asked with a sly smile, "Have you enjoyed the big dip, Wally?"

Wally groaned, "Please… don't bring that up…"


	3. Just Around the Riverbend

Erza, Lucy, Wally, and Millianna arrived at the village. The villagers have gathered round to hear Chief Makarov's story of their battle against the Phantowomecks.

"…we have faced a determined enemy," Makarov narrated. "The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Simon Mikazuchi." He pointed at the stern-looking tall and muscular man next to him. He wore an eyepatch, an armored metal teeth-like plate around his jaw, a white cloth wrapped around his head, a long green sleeve in his right arm, a sash with black crosses around his shoulder, and black pants. His name was Simon Mikazuchi.

"For he attacked with the fierce strength of the Wyvern," Makarov continued. Yajima snatched a handful of red paint in a bowl of clay he was holding. He made hand prints on Simon's chest to honor his bravery. "His Dark Moment Magic allowed him to defeat the advancing army of Phantowomecks single-handedly without getting detected. Time and time again, this young man has proven himself to be the greatest of warriors…"

Erza and her friends joined in the crowd and looked at Simon. Lucy commented, "Wow, he is so handsome."

Millianna smiled playfully, "Not as handsome as any cat I see. That's right, I'm gonna fall in love with a handsome cat, and we'll be holding hands!"

Erza chuckled, "Don't worry, Millianna. You'll get your chance someday."

Millianna nodded, "I'm sure I will!"

"…and the finest among us…" Makarov continued.

Wally chuckled smugly, "The best part I like about that guy was his smile." He and the others looked at Simon, who looked like he never smiled.

"You could say that again, Wally," Erza replied, rolling her eyes. "Simon may be the strongest warrior in the village, and his magic is incredible, but truth be told, he's no fun to me at all."

"…destroying every enemy in his path. Tonight, we will feast in his honor," Makarov finished. The villagers cheered wildly, though Erza sighed in annoyance. Once the villagers returned to where they left off, Erza walked to Makarov.

Makarov smiled, "Ah, Erza. My daughter."

Erza hugged him, " _Wingapo,_ father."

Makarov hugged her back, "Seeing you gives me great joy."

Erza replied, "I'm so glad you've come home safely."

"Come with me. We have much to talk about," Makarov smiled, as he and Erza walked inside their large hut. "I want to hear everything you've been doing." Inside, he placed his staff next to the entrance.

Millianna asked Wally, "She's gonna talk to her dad about the dream she's been having?"

Wally answered, "There's only one way to find out, Milli. C'mon."

The two animals entered their own way by going to the top of the hut. Wally kept flying above the hole on the roof while Millianna looked through, standing on the branch. They were curious as to what Erza and Makarov were conversing about.

"Well, aren't we just rosy?" Millianna said eagerly. "This'll be great!"

Without warning, the branch broke, causing Millianna to fall right into the hut. "WHOA!" she exclaimed.

"Dollface!" Wally screamed.

Luckily, Millianna saved herself by grabbing onto a roof barring. She smiled proudly, "I've got strong pawsy-wawsies!"

Wally sighed with relief, "Phew! That was close. Now, let's take a sneak peak at girly and daddy." He and Millianna climbed the railing, still listening to Erza and Makarov's conversation.

"Father, for many nights now, I've been having a very strange dream," Erza explained to Makarov. "It's a sign that tells me something's about to happen. Something exciting."

"Why, yes," Makarov grinned, taking off his white long-sleeved furry jacket and putting it away. "Something exciting _is_ about to happen." Millianna appeared, peeking from a shelf.

"Really? What is it?" Erza asked excitedly.

"Simon has asked to seek your hand in marriage," Makarov smiled proudly.

Erza's smile vanished. She was caught off guard by Makarov's answer. "Marry… Simon?"

Wally said to Millianna, "I have a feeling Erza and Simon would make a dandy couple."

Millianna shuddered in disgust, "If by dandy, you mean creepy. Yuck!" She stuck her tongue out to make her point.

Makarov explained, "I told him it would make my heart soar." He has always been so proud of Simon, the greatest Fairyndian in the village; it would mean a lot to him if his daughter would accept Simon's proposal.

Erza peeked outside the hut to see Simon standing firmly on the ground, paying no attention to the little boys who were trying to play with him. "But he's so… serious," she commented. It's true that Simon was admired by the local villagers, especially the kids, but he rarely cracked a single smile on his face.

Makarov replied, "Erza, Simon will make a fine husband. He is loyal and strong and will build you a great house with sturdy walls. With him, you'll be safe from harm."

During the conversation, Millianna commented sarcastically, "Yeah, right. Keep Erzy safe from harm, and make her cook and clean and do the chores, all day long. You'll make her look like a handmaid! My suggestion: Erzy needs a really handsomer guy than Simon Mikazuchi!" She went over to a bowl of paint and placed paw prints on her chest. She then mocked Simon's voice, "Look at me! I'm Simon, the biggest guy who doesn't give a single smile!"

Wally smirked playfully, "And I'm Erza's real fiancée! I'm here to defend my one true love! Prepare to eat dirt, Simon!" He poked Millianna on the stomach with his sharp beak, making her ticklish.

Millianna giggled, "That tickles! WHOA!" She almost fell off the shelf.

"Father, are you sure?" Erza asked doubtfully. "I think my dream is pointing me down another path."

"This _is_ the right path for you," Makarov insisted.

"But why can't I choose..." Erza began.

" **LOOK OUT BELOW!** " Millianna screamed from above, falling into Erza's arms. The bowl fell on top of Wally, spilling the paint before breaking into pieces.

"Millianna?" Erza asked.

Millianna smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Erzy."

Wally emerged out of the broken bowl, making the sound of a cuckoo clock. He shook his head and groaned, "Why do I get the feeling I'm always the butt of being joked around?" Erza and Millianna giggled at Wally's expense.

"Erza, come with me," Makarov motioned. Erza followed her father with Wally and Millianna outside the hut, not wanting to argue. "You are the daughter of the Chief. It is time to take your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river." He gestured around the forest and river, before he began to sing.

Makarov: **_As the river cuts his path  
_** ** _Though the river's proud and strong  
_** ** _He will choose the smoothest course  
_** ** _That's why rivers live so long  
_** ** _They're steady as the steady beating drum_**

Makarov took out a blue necklace with a water drop diamond decoration around it. He explained, "Long before she died, your mother wore this for our wedding. It was her dream to see you wear it at your own." He tied it around Erza's neck and smiled, "It suits you."

* * *

A while later, Wally and Millianna went up to the river, as Erza looked over it for a while, her mind filled with thoughts about what Makarov told her.

Millianna asked Erza, "What are your thoughts, Erzy?"

Wally added, "Are you gonna marry Simon? Your dad might be right about him."

"To be honest, I'm not so sure," Erza answered unsurely. "My father told me that the smoothest course is the right path. He wants me to be steady, like the river."

Erza and her friends looked over their reflections in the river, when two sea otters suddenly broke the surface, making Millianna yelp and fall to the ground. She exclaimed, "Geez! Lousy sea otters! I hate it when they do that!"

Erza giggled, "But it's not steady at all." As the sea otters jumped along the river, Erza began to sing.

Erza: **_What I love most about rivers is  
_** ** _You can't step in the same river twice_**

Erza entered her feet in the water. She got in a canoe that was parked by her side, and started rowing. Wally and Millianna joined her as she rowed on.

 ** _The water's always changing, always flowing  
_** ** _But people, I guess, can't live like that  
_** ** _We all must pay a price_**

Wally tapped on some shells with his beak, causing the heads of turtles to appear and smile at Erza.

 ** _To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing  
_** ** _What's around the riverbend  
_** ** _Waiting just around the riverbend  
_** ** _I look once more_**

The group rows towards a flock of birds flying out of the river and towards the sky.

 ** _Just about the riverbend  
_** ** _Beyond the shore  
_** ** _Where the gulls fly free  
_** ** _Don't know what for  
_** ** _What I dream the day might send  
_** ** _Just around the riverbend_**

The same sea otters came onto the rock and lied down.

 ** _For me  
_** ** _Coming for me_**

The deer watched Erza rowing around the falls.

 ** _I feel it there beyond those trees  
_** ** _Or right behind these waterfalls_**

Millianna leaned near the falls, until some fish fell on her head, causing her to yelp. Erza smiled and patted Millianna on the head, making her feel better.

 ** _Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?_**

A beaver kept building the dam as it watched Erza and her friends pass by.

 ** _For a handsome sturdy husband  
_** ** _Who builds handsome, sturdy walls  
_** ** _And never dreams that something might be coming  
_** ** _Just around the riverbend  
_** ** _Just around the riverbend_**

Millianna and Wally gasped when they saw a waterfall, and the canoe was heading right for it. Wally flew off to avoid the impact, leaving Millianna and Erza. Millianna looked down as they went over the waterfall. She screamed while holding onto Erza.

 ** _I look once more  
_** ** _Just around the riverbend  
_** ** _Beyond the shore  
_** ** _Somewhere past the sea_**

Erza's canoe sped through the rapids as Millianna held tightly to avoid falling out.

 ** _Don't know what for  
_** ** _Why do all my dreams extend  
_** ** _Just around the riverbend?  
_** ** _Just around the riverbend?_**

She then stopped. Millianna and Wally exchanged concerned looks. The group has reached a fork in the river, one path that was smooth and the other path that was rough: a choice Erza has to make.

 ** _Should I choose the smoothest course?  
_** ** _Steady as the beating drum  
_** ** _Should I marry Simon?  
_** ** _Is all my dreaming at an end?_**

Erza glanced at the river, and saw the reflection of herself on one side, and Simon on the other. Her reflection was afraid to return Simon's hand in marriage.

 ** _Or do you still wait for me, dream giver,  
_** ** _Just around the river  
_** ** _Bend?_**

Erza began to row towards the bumpy river. She decided to go to a special place that only she and her trusting friends knew of. There's only one person who could help Erza with her current problem.


	4. Listen With Your Heart

Erza, Millianna, and Wally arrived at a deep, large willow with lots of branches and leaves covering it. Erza stopped her canoe in front of the ground under the willow. Looking around, Millianna said, "I sure hope she doesn't mind the visit."

Erza nodded, "Of course. She's the only one I can turn to if problems are often hard to solve." She got off the canoe, followed by her animal friends. A lot of birds flew around, while two owls woke up.

"Is that my Erza?" a voice spoke.

Erza, Millianna, and Wally sat on the tree stump in front of the main trunk. Erza answered, "Grandmother Hilda, I need to talk to you."

Strangely, a form— shaped like an old woman's face— took place on the tree's bark. The willow smiled, "Good morning, child. I was hoping you'd visit today." She gasped when she saw the necklace around Erza's neck, "Oh! Why, your mother's necklace!"

Erza replied, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. My father wants me to marry Simon."

"Simon?" Grandmother Hilda cringed. "But he's so _serious._ "

Erza nodded, "I know. My father thinks it's the right path for me. Lately, I've been having this dream, and I think it's—"

"A dream!" Grandmother Hilda exclaimed happily. "Let's hear all about it."

All of a sudden, the animals throughout the area began to chatter in excitement. Millianna cried, "Come on, tell us, Erzy-Werzy!"

Wally added, "Don't keep us in the dark, dollface!"

"Quiet!" Grandmother Hilda shouted in annoyance, trying to listen to Erza. A squirrel crawled on her face, but she shook it off. Having enough, the old willow exploded, " **QUIET!** "

All of the animals quieted down, all except a frog who croaked. Grandmother Hilda frowned at the frog, causing it to gulp and quickly dive into the water. "Now, child, you were saying?" she listened.

Erza explained, "Well, in my dream, I was running through the woods. And then, right there in front of me, is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin."

Grandmother Hilda said in concern, "A spinning arrow? How unusual."

"Yes," Erza nodded. "It spins faster and faster and faster…" Millianna, Wally, and the animals followed her words, moving their heads in rotating motion. "…until suddenly, it stops." Millianna and Wally stopped moving their heads, feeling dizzy.

Grandmother Hilda seemed thoughtful. She said, "Hmm. Well, it seems to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path."

Erza asked, "But Grandmother Hilda, what is my path? How am I ever going to find it?"

Grandmother Hilda chuckled, "Your mother asked me the very same question."

"She did?" Erza asked in surprise. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her to listen," Grandmother Hilda answered. "All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you."

Soon, the winds blew throughout the area, carrying the leaves around. They also seemed to hum harmonizing eerie voices.

Erza got up and closed her eyes, "I hear the wind." She can hear the spirits of nature. They are trying to tell her something, but what?

"Yes, what is it telling you?" Grandmother Hilda asked.

"I don't understand," Erza replied, still closing her eyes. Millianna grabbed one leaf and looked closely, but she saw Wally being blown away by the wind.

"Whoa!" Wally cried. "Nasty wind!"

Then, Grandmother Hilda began to sing.

Grandmother Hilda: **_Que que na-to-ra  
_** ** _You will understand  
_** ** _Listen with your heart  
_** ** _You will understand  
_** ** _Let it break upon you  
_** ** _Like a wave upon the sand_**

Erza started to sense something. She opened her eyes, "It's saying something's coming." She then looked puzzled, "Strange clouds?" She decided to climb up the tree to take a look at these "strange clouds" the wind was telling her, with Millianna and Wally following her.

 ** _Listen with your heart  
_** ** _You will understand_**

Erza, Millianna, and Wally reached the top of the willow. Wally was the first to take a look, before he yelped in surprise, "What is that?!" He ducked down under the thick, bushy leaves.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Millianna said in amazement.

"What do you see?" Grandmother Hilda called from below.

"Clouds…" Erza replied unsurely. "Strange clouds." Those "strange clouds" turned out to be gigantic white sails seen in the distance.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in the Mercury Constant…_**

The ship has finally completed its arrival to the New World. In the cabin, Minerva opened a window and took a glance at the land. She said in amazement, "Look at it, Yukino. An entire new world chock full of gold, just waiting for me."

Shô cleared his throat, not wanting to be left out, "You mean, waiting for _us,_ Minerva? Don't forget that I'm in it for the gold as much as you are."

Minerva chuckled, "Why would I forget about you, Shô? Of course! The gold is waiting for us."

"As well as scores of new adventures," Yukino smiled, gently spraying perfume on Shô. "Isn't that right, Shô?"

"Hey, lady, you missed a spot," Shô said to Yukino sternly.

Yukino asked, "Is there any chance we'll meet some savages?"

"If we do, we should be giving them a proper Fiore greeting," Minerva snorted.

"Right, give them good tidings, gift baskets, and other spoils from Fiore!" Yukino said cheerfully, holding a few gift baskets in her hands.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Oh, dear. And she came so highly recommended." She took out a map from a shelf. Sitting down, she and Shô opened it and began searching for a spot for the _Mercury Constant_ to disembark. Just then, they heard a knock on the door, and it opened up, allowing Sting to enter.

"Good news, Governor Minerva," Sting reported. "The water's deep enough for us to pull right up to shore." He turned to Shô, "Hey there, Cardboy." He patted the dog on the head, much to his delight.

Shô grinned, "Now there's a guy who treats me better than Yukino. He even comes up with cool nicknames for me, like Cardboy, Mr. Tan Pants, Big Brother…"

"Very well, then," Minerva confirmed. "You may give the order."

"Already did, Milady," Sting assured. "I've got the crew assembled and ready to go."

Minerva interrupted, "Oh, and Captain Eucliffe, I am highly concerned about the natives. I want you to make sure these filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission. I also heard that the Fairyndians use magic, so I'm counting on you and your crew to stay on your toes."

Sting grinned, "Don't worry, Milady. If those Fairyndians are anything like punks, there's nothing I can't handle."

Minerva nodded, "Right, that'll be all, Eucliffe." She poured a bottle of wine on her glass. "There's a good man."

"See ya, Percy," Sting ruffled Shô's fur roughly, before leaving the cabin.

"Hey, easy on the fur, White Man. I just had it combed," Shô scowled at Sting, even though he has since left.

"The men admire people like Sting Eucliffe, don't they, Yukino?" Minerva asked with a sigh, before drinking some wine from her glass. She then walked towards the mirror and looked at her reflection in disappointment. "Truth be told, I've never been that… popular."

"I like you," Yukino said, trying to cheer her up.

Minerva frowned coldly, "Of course you do. You're a loyal imbecile. And don't even think I don't know what those back stabbers at court say about me."

Yukino nodded, "Oh, I remember. All that talk about being a pathetic social climbing daddy's little girl who's failed at everything she's tried—"

Minerva groaned in annoyance, "But do you, of all people, know why I've been selected?" She cleared her throat, "Five years ago, my father, Prime Minister Jiemma, convinced the King of Fiore that the New World is filled with cascades of gold buried underneath. And so he said, 'if the Alvarez Empire found it when they came to the New World, why not us?'"

"That is why the Magnolia Company sponsored this voyage, isn't it?" Yukino questioned. "But what does that have to do with you, Mistress?"

Minerva answered, "I have always been loyal to the King and my father. But no matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I've accomplished, my attempts to impress either of them have failed miserably. I've been disgraced because I was not lucky enough to inherit wealth and power. I had no success in the world I live in. That is why this time, as leader of this expedition to the New World, I will not let what happened to me in the past happen ever again."

"So if the expedition succeeds, so will you?" Yukino asked, while dressing Minerva up with her white furry sash and blue hat.

Minerva nodded, "Yes, and I am very well aware that this is my last chance for glory, and my final opportunity to earn the approval of my father. But mark my words, Yukino. When King Toma E. Fiore sees the gold these peasants unearth, success will be _mine_ at last."


	5. The Settlers' Arrival

Meanwhile, the _Mercury Constant's_ crew was busy anchoring the boat and unpacking. "Wake up! Shake a leg! Top off the yardarm!"

Rogue and Orga took a glance at the New World from the edge of the deck. Indeed, it was filled with brand new places to explore. "It's incredible!" Orga admired.

"And it's all ours," Rogue added. "I've never seen anything like it."

Rufus scoffed, "It could look like the Isles of Galuna, for all I care. Just as long as I get off this dreadful boat." He tossed the wooden ladder for them to climb down, "All throughout the voyage, the winds have been ruining my lovely hair, and the rain soaked my clothes."

Dobengal nodded, "I couldn't agree more. I want to explore this new land, not sit on this boat and get cabin fever all day."

Sting and Lector were the first to climb down, "Come on, guys. We didn't come all this way just to look at it."

Lector suggested, "We gotta take a good look around." With that, the rest of the crew climbed down to their boats.

* * *

A while later, Sting's boat headed to shore, going through the fog. Unknown to Sting and his crewmates, Erza, Millianna, and Wally ran through the trees and climbed slowly to a pillar stand. They gazed at the mysterious new visitors with curiosity in their eyes.

The boat stopped, and Sting, Lector, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga got off of it. Orga motioned his crewmates, "All right, guys. Keep it steady. Keep it steady."

"That's far enough. Now, tie her off," Rufus instructed, handing a rope to the rest of the crewmates.

"Here, Sting, tie off this end," Rogue said, handing Sting the rope. He turned and saw to his surprise that Sting was gone. "Huh? Sting? Sting?"

"Where is he?" Lector looked around and soon found Sting climbing up a tree nearby. "Hey, Sting! What are you doing up there?"

Sting grinned, "I'm getting a better look."

Lector replied sarcastically, holding the rope, "Oh, sure, that's fine. Getting a better look while I'm fixing everything!"

Once Sting reached the top of the tree, he looked around for a better view of the land. He was unaware that Erza was hiding in the bushes behind him. Mesmerized by this newcomer, she smiled at him, trying not to blush.

Millianna said curiously, "Wow, that's a new face. Gotta check him out." She eagerly walked out of the bushes and towards Sting.

Erza gasped, "Millianna, no!" She tried to grab the cat, but missed.

Wally yelped, "No, Milli, no! We don't even know who he is!"

Millianna replied, "I just wanna take a better look at him!"

Wally shouted frantically, "No, no, no, no, no! Don't!" He grabbed Millianna's tail with his beak. The tug-of-war continued until Wally was forced to let go, throwing himself out, and causing Millianna to bump into Sting's leg.

"HEY!" Sting exclaimed in alarm. His hand pulsed with White Dragon Slayer Magic, expecting an ambush. But to his surprise, he saw Millianna, who grinned nervously.

"Oh, h-h-h-hi, mister," Millianna shivered. "I-I-I-I can explain…"

Erza gasped, worried if Millianna was going to get hurt. Just then, she saw Sting smiling at her. He knelt down and said, "Well, aren't you a strange-looking critter. And you talk, too."

Millianna nodded nervously, "Yeah. So what if I am a talking cat?"

Sting grinned, "You look hungry. I'll give you something." He took out a biscuit from his pocket. "Here you go."

"What is that thing?" Millianna asked curiously.

"It's a biscuit," Sting explained. "It's food... well, sort of." He sighed to himself, "Great. I'm wasting a whole supply of biscuits I promised Lector for a weird cat."

Millianna smelled it in curiosity, before she took it and gulped the biscuit whole, munching it. She remarked with her mouth full, "Wow, this is good stuff!"

Sting chuckled, "You like it, huh? Well, try eating for four months straight." He took out another biscuit and gave it to Millianna, who happily took it.

"Hey, Erzy! Check it out! This is brand new food! It's called a biscuit!" Millianna turned and called to the bushes, waving to Erza.

Sting was surprised. He asked, "You've got a friend back there?"

Hearing this, Erza was alarmed. She tried her best not to make a sound, and slowly moved away from her original position. Luckily, as Sting was about to search the bush, Wally came out and distracted him, flying around the young man.

"Hey! W-What the?!" Sting yelped, trying to swat Wally out, dropping more biscuits from his bag in the process. "Whoa, watch out! Uh, look out!"

"Yay! More biscuits!" Millianna cheered, swiftly grabbing the pile of biscuits in her arms.

"Get outta here!" Wally shouted angrily. He was not going to let Sting discover Erza. "Get out, if you know what's good for ya! Or you're messin' with Mad Dog Wally! Go on, shoo! Get outta here!"

Sting exclaimed, "Another talking animal? This New World is stranger than I thought!"

Just then, the sound of a trumpet was heard. "Hey, Sting!" Lector called from the ground. "You better get down here! Governor Minerva's ashore!"

Wally shouted, "Yeah, you heard him. Go back to where you came from, and never come back! Scram!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going! I'm going! Sheesh!" Sting said, annoyed, climbing down the tree. He might as well be with the rest of the crew to get away from that mad hummingbird.

Wally smirked proudly, "How you like that, Mr. A-List?"

Erza chuckled, "Thanks, Wally. You always stand up for me."

Millianna ate the last of her biscuits, including some crumbs on the floor. "Delicious."

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza and her friends weren't the only ones who found out about the newcomers' arrival. Back at the village, the villagers gathered in Makarov's hut, discussing about these strange new visitors. Are they friend or foe?

Natsu Dragneel spoke from the crowd, "Did you see their clothes, Gray?"

Gray Fullbuster replied to Natsu, "Tell me about it, Natsu. Some of them are wearing clothes with hair like dogs."

Makarov silenced the villagers, "My brothers, we must know more about these visitors." He turned to Yajima, "Yajima, what do you see?"

The shaman Yajima stepped forward and chanted in spiritual Fairyndian language. Taking some powder out, he twirled it around the bonfire and dropped the rest in it. As he backed up, a large cloud of smoke from the bonfire transformed into the shapes of the visitors.

"These new visitors use magic like us, but they are not men like us," Yajima foretold. "Rather, they are strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun, and their magic is unlike any we have seen before. Their magic is said to spout mixtures of fire and thunder, water and wind, light and shadow." The shapes transformed into white wolves, attacking smokes formed into women and children. People gasped in horror. "They prowl the Earth like ravenous wolves, consuming everything in their path."

Simon bravely stepped forward. He said with determination, "Great Makarov, I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders, the way we destroyed the Phantowomecks!"

Makarov calmed him down, "Simon, in that battle, we knew how to fight our enemy. But these visitors are strange to us. We must make sure if they are friendly or not." He stood up and ordered the warriors, "Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay."

* * *

Back at the shore, the Fiore settlers stood in two lines. Minerva walked out, holding a large flag with the symbol of Fiore, before she thrusts it to the ground. She declared, "I hereby claim this land and all its riches in the name of His Majesty King Toma E. Fiore, and do so name this settlement _Sabertooth._ A name of a great nation that makes the Heavens roar, that makes the Earth boil, and that makes the Seas silent."

The Fiore settlers cheered at this proclamation. Meanwhile, Yukino clapped her hands from an open window at the ship. She cheered, "Bravo, bravo! That was beautifully spoken, Mistress!" She walked back into the cabin and continued Shô's luxurious routine bubble bath. Yukino scrubbed the dog's body with a brush, "Hurry now, Shô. We must be all squeaky clean for the New World." She placed a large plate of berries for Shô to eat.

As Yukino left, Shô chuckled to himself, taking a berry and eating it, "I can clean whenever I feel like taking it longer. That is how life should be."

Outside the window, Millianna spotted the plate of berries while climbing a branch. Licking her lips, she smiled, "First biscuits, now berries? Alright, more for me!"

Shô took another berry, but before he could put it in his mouth, Millianna jumped into the tub. Splashes of water and bits of bubbles hit Shô on the face.

"Alright, who's the wise guy?" Shô growled, looking around for whoever did this to him. Just then, with his jaws dropped, he could only stare when a big bubble with the face of a familiar cat floated to him. "What the…?"

The bubble popped. Shô saw Millianna in the bathtub, smiling innocently at him. "Hi there, little guy! Mind if I drop in?" she joked.

Shô shouted, "Who do think you are, dropping in on my private time?! Get lost!"

Millianna spotted a berry on top of Shô's head and took it before eating it. To Shô's dismay, the cat grabbed the whole bowl and ate all of the berries as quick as a flash. That was the last straw.

"THAT'S IT!" Shô yelled angrily. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Millianna laughed, "Catch me if you can!" She then dashed out the window.

Shô began chasing Millianna, barking wildly, determined to make her pay for spoiling his bath/snacks. Millianna grabbed a pulley outside and climbed to the nearest tree, but Shô yelped as he tripped over the gangplank and landed in a puddle of mud.

"Shoot," Shô muffled, not looking amused. "I just got myself cleaned."


	6. Mine, Mine, Mine

Sting stood on a rock, looking through the woods in search of any signs of Fairyndians. Minerva approached him and smiled, "Captain Eucliffe, it appears I've selected the perfect location, eh? Not a Fairyndian in sight."

Orga said to Rufus, "What's so wrong about Fairyndians? Lamia Scales are cool, and so are Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel."

Rufus informed Orga, "Um… wrong culture, my friend."

Sting pointed out, "Well, just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're still out there."

Minerva asked, "Then perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm?"

Sting assured, taking his bag with him, "Don't worry, Milady. If there are any Fairyndians out there, I'll find 'em."

Lector said to Sting, "Hey, we'll hold the fort while you're out, Sting. Good luck out there!"

Sting raised his thumb and winked, "I'll be right back before you can say Grand Magic Games, buddy." Lector winked back in reply.

As the White Dragon Slayer left, Minerva smirked to herself. It's time to fulfill her true purpose for this expedition. She turned to the crew and instructed, "Now, gentlemen, to work. You men, get the ship unloaded. You men, build the fort." She turned to Rufus, Orga, Lector, and Dobengal, "The rest of you, bring out the shovels. It's time to start digging."

"Digging?" Rufus, Orga, Lector, and Dobengal exchanged puzzled looks.

"Of course!" Minerva nodded, taking out a map and laying in on a table. It relays locations of the New World already marked and explored. "Let's not forget what the Alvarez Empire found when they came to the New World." Her eyes glittered with imagination, "Gold! Mountains of it! Why, for years, they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources. But now…" Minerva stabbed the map with a sword, encrusted with jewelries. She added with a smirk, "…it's our turn."

The crew admired the shiny, precious gems crafted on the sword's hilt, and Minerva began to sing.

Minerva: _**The gold of August**_ ** _  
The jewels of Serena  
Will seem like mere trinkets  
By this time around-a_**

Minerva removed her sword off the table and slashed it around, causing the crew to duck.

 _ **The gold we find here**_ ** _  
Will dwarf them by far  
Oh, with all you got in ya, boys  
Dig up Magnolia, boys_**

Minerva brought out some shovels and tossed them to the crew.

 _ **Mine, boys, mine, every mountain**_

Yukino gave the pickaxes to Minerva, who tossed them to the men, including two who dropped a barrel right near Shô, almost being squashed.

 _ **And dig, boys, dig 'til ya drop**_ ** _  
Grab a pick, boys  
Quick, boys_**

Rogue was startled when Minerva grabbed his arms and motioned them to dig. With Minerva's help, Rogue dug some dirt onto others' heads.

 _ **Shove in a shovel**_ ** _  
Uncover those lovely  
Pebbles that sparkle and shine_**

 _ **It's gold**_ ** _  
And it's mine, mine, mine_**

With a greedy smirk, Minerva raised her hand and fired a magical blast from her fingers, signaling the men to start digging.

Men: _**Dig and dig and dig and diggety**_ ** _  
Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig..._**

Yukino rolled a wheel barrel with dirt and a small shovel.

Yukino: _**Hey nonny nonny**_ ** _  
Hey nonny nonny_**

Minerva smirked, imagining gold flowing out of the carts.

Minerva: _**Ooh, how I love it!**_

The men began to cut down the trees, searching for gold.

Yukino: _**Hey nonny nonny**_ ** _  
Hey nonny nonny_**

Minerva: _**Riches for cheap!**_

The men began pushing their own wheel barrels.

Yukino: _**Hey nonny nonny**_ ** _  
Hey nonny nonny_**

Minerva was on top of the wheel barrel Yukino was pushing.

Minerva: _**There'll be heaps of it**_ ** _  
And I'll be on top of the heap!_**

Men: _**Diggety, diggety, dig!**_

We now see Minerva daydreaming that she's back in Fiore, in the castle of Mercurius, all dressed in gold. She walked down the steps as the feathered flags held by guards moved out of her way. It's perfect for her, right? ( **WRONG!** )

Minerva: _**My rivals back home**_ ** _  
It's not that I'm bitter  
But think how they'll squirm  
When they see how I glitter_**

While Minerva showed them her new golden dress, she held out her hand, letting a few men kiss it, before they fainted happily.

 _ **The gentlemen in court**_ ** _  
Will be all a-twitter_**

Minerva walked up to Toma E. Fiore, ruler of the kingdom.

 _ **The king will reward me**_

Minerva knelt down as Toma began to knight her with his specter.

 _ **He'll knight me…**_

Without warning, Minerva grabbed Toma's specter and switched positions with the king, and she was standing by the throne with the crown on top of her head! Minerva imagined all the glory she could get, especially to mock her father Jiemma on his face.

 _ **No! Lord me!**_

Soon everyone, including Toma, bowed to Minerva. Her daydream came to an end as she passed by the settlers cutting down the trees, while slashing with her sword.

 _ **It's mine, mine, mine**_ ** _  
For the taking_**

Minerva helped a man named Fingers search for gold by crazily shaking the watery dirt on a bowl. Oh, how she wanted that gold so much!

 _ **It's mine, boys**_ ** _  
Mine me that gold!_**

Shô relaxed on his cushion, a digger unknowingly sending him flying in the air by a shovel. The dog yelped until he landed in Minerva's arms.

 _ **With those nuggets dug**_ ** _  
It's glory they'll gimme_**

Yukino carried a picture of Minerva's father, Jiemma, towards Minerva. She sat in a chair near lots of candles.

 _ **My dear daddy Jiemmy**_ ** _  
Will probably build me a shrine_**

Minerva pushed her face through the picture, thinking that she's in charge. Shô and Yukino joined her singing.

Minerva, Shô, and Yukino: _**When all of the gold…**_

Minerva: _**Is MINE!**_

Men: _**Dig and dig and dig and diggety**_ ** _  
Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig…_**

Elsewhere, Sting was exploring some areas of the New World by himself. Fascinated by the nature and the breathtaking views, he began to sing to his own tune.

Sting: _**All of my life I have searched for land like this one**_  
 _ **A wilder more challenging country I couldn't design**_

As Sting walked towards the waterfall, Erza followed him quietly, smiling.

 _ **Hundreds of dangers await and I don't plan to miss one**_

Sting climbed on the rock, but he slipped and grabbed the vine, swinging himself down safely.

 _ **In a land I can claim, a land I can tame**_

Sting stood on a log, making it fall and form a bridge for him.

 _ **The greatest adventure is mine…**_

Back at the woods, the crew kept digging for gold, as ordered by Minerva.

Minerva: _**Keep on working, lads!**_

Sting: _**Mine…**_

Minerva: _**Don't be shirking, lads!**_ ** _  
Mine, boys, mine!_**

Men: _**(Find a mother lode, then mine another load!)**_

Minerva: _**Mine me that gold!**_

The crew continued to dig, while dancing with their shovels.

Men: _**Dig, dig, and diggety…**_

Minerva: _**Beautiful gold!**_

Men: _**Dig, dig, for that gold**_

Minerva and Men: _**Make this island my land**_

Minerva: _**Make the mounds big, boys**_ ** _  
I'd help you to dig, boys  
But I've got this crick in my spine_**

Sting: (standing on a cliff) _**This land we behold...**_

Minerva: _**This beauty untold...**_

Sting: (on top of a mountain) _**A man can be bold!**_

Minerva: _**It all can be sold!**_

Minerva lit a fuse, shooting the cannon and knocking down some trees. The crew used their magic and explosives to blow up the surrounding lands and trees, with some of the crewmates taking cover, including Shô.

Men: _**So go for the gold!**_

Minerva: _**The gold…**_

Men: _**We know which is here…**_

Minerva: _**Is…**_

Men: _**All the riches here…**_

Minerva: _**Mine…**_

Men: _**From this minute this land…**_

Minerva: _**Mine…**_

Men: _**And what's in it is…**_

All: _**MINE!**_

The men kept digging, creating a big mound with Minerva right on top of it.

Men: _**Dig and dig and diggety-dig**_ ** _  
Hey nonny nonny, it's mine!_**

Minerva struck the flag of Fiore down to the ground, a cruel grin appearing on her face. Even though it'll take forever, she will stop at nothing to find the gold and keep it for herself!


	7. Worlds Collide

As Sting ventured deeper into the forest, he was sure that there might be Fairyndians hiding. Or at least, a large campsite they inhabited. Tired, he kneeled by the waterfall and scooped a handful of water to his face, washing it. But he was surprised when he noticed a reflection of someone else in the water, hiding behind the rock. Sting turned around and looked up at a tree, but the one who cast the reflection was nowhere to be found.

Erza hid herself behind the tree, still watching Sting. He glanced back, preparing to move on. Cautiously, Erza continued stalking and sneaking to the tall grass. She moved the grass to look closer at Sting, but he disappeared. Erza heard a noise as Wally and Millianna came out to take a peek, but she shoved them down to avoid being seen. Erza crawled out of the grass as her friends watched her jump between the small rocks on the river to catch up with Sting.

Unsuspected, Sting was hiding behind the waterfall, ready to cast his White Dragon Slayer spells. When he saw Erza's shadowy figure behind the fog, he jumped out and aimed his pulsing fist at her. Erza stood still, and the two exchanged looks for the first time.

Sting lowered down his fist, slightly astounded that the Fairyndian he encountered turned out to be a beautiful girl. Erza's eyes began to show signs of fear and strangeness. As the young White Dragon Slayer reached out to her, she turned and ran.

"No! Hey, wait!" Sting shouted. "Don't go!"

Erza rushed swiftly between the trees, followed by Millianna and Wally. The trio arrived at the riverbank and hopped in the canoe, trying to get away before the stranger catches them.

"Wait!" Sting's voice called out.

Surprised, Erza turned around. " _He's so fast!_ " she thought to herself.

"Don't run off," Sting said, walking closer to Erza. "It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you." He extended his hand to her, "Here. Let me help you out of here."

Erza responded in her native language, " _Mat-ta-que na-to-rath._ "

"You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" Sting asked.

Erza didn't answer as she stared at his open hand. She wasn't sure if she could take Sting's words for granted. Just then, the wind softly blew near her, whispering a familiar song. Hearing that tune, Erza slowly reached out for Sting's hand and took it as he lifted her up. Then, the singing voice of Grandmother Hilda was accompanied by the wind.

Grandmother Hilda: **_Listen with your heart  
_** ** _You will understand_**

Erza got out of the canoe, standing in front of Sting. Wally saw this and frowned, "Hey, that's the punk who tried to butt into Erza's business! Don't worry, Erza! I'll save ya!"

But before Wally could interfere, Millianna grabbed his tail, preventing him from doing so. Wally protested, "Let go! He's gonna do somethin' to our girl!"

Millianna sighed affectionately, "We're witnessing a moment here, Wally. I want to see where this is going."

The wind gathered leaves and petals around Erza and Sting, as if a connection was made between them.

 ** _Let it break upon you  
_** ** _Like a wave upon the sand_**

"Who are you?" Sting asked. Erza closed her eyes, listening what Grandmother Hilda said before.

 ** _Listen with your heart  
_** ** _You will understand_**

She opened her eyes and replied, "Erza."

"Huh? What did you say?" Sting asked in surprise.

Erza repeated, "My name is Erza. Erza Scarlet."

Millianna and Wally's jaws were dropped. They looked at each other, stunned, before Millianna smiled, "Wow, that's a new start."

Wally glared, "Don't look at me."

Sting introduced himself, "I'm Sting Eucliffe." The two smiled at each other, looking like they've finally met.

* * *

At the Sabertooth settlement, the settlers kept digging the ground in hopes of finding any trace of gold, to no avail. Governor Minerva kept ordering the men, "Yes, that's it. Keep at it, boys. Keep digging. It's got to be here somewhere."

Unknown to the settlers, a group of Fairyndians led by Simon Mikazuchi were hiding in the trees, observing them. These newcomers weren't like anyone they have ever seen before, nor could they bring any harm. Still, they had to be cautious.

Natsu Dragneel gave a whistle, signaling Simon, Gray Fullbuster, and Mest Gryder. Mest reported, "There's thirty more of them down by the ridge."

Simon confirmed, "That makes more than a hundred."

Natsu added with a shrug, "Those punks aren't as tough as they look."

Simon stopped him, "We can't attack. Not yet. We have to take a better look first."

Meanwhile, Minerva was eating a chicken drumstick on her hand. She turned to Rogue and asked, "Well? Have you found anything yet?"

Rogue answered, "Nothing but rocks and dirt, Milady."

Lector said to Minerva, "Um, not that I'm interrupting you or anything, Miss Minerva, but how long are we gonna keep this up?"

Orga groaned, "Tell me about it. My back is killing me."

Rufus glared at Minerva, "That's right. We've been slaving away, dirtying our clothes, messing our hairs, busting our backs day and night—"

Minerva interrupted with a sly smile, "For king and country. I know, know. And I share your fatigue." Rufus frowned at her expense. Minerva walked off and called out, "Yukino! **YUKINO!** "

Yukino was away from the digging site, trimming bushes to make them look like animals. She heard Minerva calling her and said, "Coming!"

Minerva handed Yukino the unfinished meat, "Get rid of this. I'm not hungry anymore."

Smiling, Yukino knelt down to where Shô was and handed the unfinished chicken drumstick to him. She waved the drumstick and said playfully, "Who's the good doggy, hmm? Who's the good doggy? How about a nice chunk of meat? Hmm? Fetch!" She threw it away.

Shô rolled his eyes, "First off, I don't play fetch. And second, only Minerva or Sting says the cool nicknames, not you!"

Yukino giggled, "Oh, you're just being so grouchy, Shô. You should eat. Good meat is good for the stomach. You're a meat-eater, and you eat meat."

Shô replied sarcastically, "Gee, thanks for letting me know about that, Miss Obvious. And for the record, I also eat other foods. One can get too familiar with meat, you know!"

Yukino shrugged, "Oh, well. If you don't want to eat it, suit yourself. But the meat's still on the ground if you want it." She then left.

Shô yawned to himself, "I'm bored." His stomach then growled, "And Yukino's right; I need to eat something." He stared at the chicken drumstick near a bush, "As long as it fills my stomach. I've lost a lot of energy when I chased that berry-napping cat. I'm gonna pay her back big time after a meal."

As Shô looked for where the meat was at, he saw Natsu peeking out of the bushes, glancing at the chicken, then at the dog. This could only mean one thing…

" **FAIRYNDIAAAAANNNNNS!** " Shô screamed frantically, as he ran off. It was loud enough to catch Minerva's attention. " **FAIRYNDIANS! FAIRYNDIANS! FAIRYNDIANS!** "

"Savages!" Minerva exclaimed in alarm. She turned to the Fiore settlers, "It's an ambush! Arm yourselves!"

" **RUUUNNNNNNN!** " Yukino shrieked, hiding behind the animal bushes.

Natsu shouted, "They're onto us! Let's get 'em! I'm all fired up!" He jumped into the fray.

Gray agreed, "Yeah! Let's teach 'em when they mess with our village, they mess with us!" He joined Natsu.

Natsu and Gray landed down into the settlement, confronting the settlers with fierce determination in their eyes.

Lector yelled, "LOOK OUT! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Orga shouted, "Quick, guys! Get 'em!" He charged his hands with Lightning God Slayer Magic.

Rufus said to Lector, "Leave the savages to us, Lector! Hide and save yourself!" He charged his hands with Memory-Make Magic.

Lector nodded, "Yeah!" He then flew with his wings and hid himself under the same animal bushes with Yukino.

Let battle commence! A flurry of magical blasts zoomed all throughout the settlement as Natsu and Gray, the two Fairyndians, fight against the entire group of Fiore settlers. Though the settlers' magic was strong, Natsu and Gray's agility enabled them to dodge most of the attacks, and they retaliated with magical attacks of their own. Explosions and magical surges emerged. Who would win this fight?

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu shot a torrent of flames from his mouth.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!** " Gray fired multiple ice-filled lances from his hands.

" **Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land!** " Rufus sets the ground ablaze with a mere touch of his hand.

" **Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!** " Orga fired a beam of black lightning from his hands.

Minerva shouted orders to the crew, "Make sure your Magic Energy reserves are full! Stop them! Now!"

" **Shadow Dragon's Roar!** " Rogue gathered a large gust of shadows in his mouth, but he accidentally tripped on a rock, causing him to fire the Dragon's Roar right between Minerva's legs and through countless barrels of water, destroying them.

Minerva glared at Rogue in annoyance, "Not **ME!** **THEM!** You idiot!" Rogue looked at the governor with a sheepish look.

The magical blasts and explosions continued flying everywhere like nuts. Both sides kept on dodging or hitting each other with their attacks.

Shô cried, "At times like this, I wish I had to stay at the mansion!" He took cover underneath a metal helmet, hoping the battle would end sooner or later.

Minerva hid behind a pile of barrels, with Dobengal and Fingers guarding her from the Fairyndians' magical attacks. She started to get mad as she argued, "Where's that blasted Eucliffe when I need him?!"

Mest stood on a tree, preparing to ambush Minerva from behind. However, Minerva quickly spotted him and prepared a magical attack of her own.

" **Territory: Ultimate Poison of the Gods!** " She fired a beam of matter-composed waves from her hand, aiming directly at Mest's chest. When the beam struck, Mest screamed in agonizing pain as a magical insignia materialized. He fell on the ground, holding his chest. Mest was in trouble!

"Mest!" Simon yelled, rushing to help his fellow Fairyndian. Mest opened his eyes and gasped in fright, seeing Rufus getting ready to finish him.

"Prepare yourself, savage! **Memory-Make: Blade of Flashing Lightning!** "

"Oh no, you won't! **Dark Moment!** "

Simon's eye glowed, and with a flick of his arms, the surrounding area was shrouded in darkness, allowing Rufus to miss his Memory-Make spell. Simon took this chance to grab the downed Mest in his arms.

Rufus shouted, "Blast! I can't see a thing!"

While Rufus was distracted, Simon called out to Natsu and Gray, "Natsu! Gray! Back to the village, now!"

Natsu and Gray heard Simon's call. Gray shouted, "Let's get outta here!"

Natsu shook his head, "No way! We're not finished with them!"

Gray insisted, "We'll take care of them later! Let's just head back!"

With that, the two followed Simon and Mest out of the settlement, making their escape. The Fiore settlers cheered in victory, proud that they have beaten those Fairyndians. That showed them!

" **SILENCE!** " Minerva let out a loud, encompassing scream, cutting off the celebration. "Now is not the time to celebrate, you fools! They'll be back!" She was right; the Fairyndians they've fought were only a few, but they would come back in bigger numbers.

Yukino and Lector slowly came out from hiding, the animal bushes destroyed as a result of the battle. "Are they gone?" Yukino asked.

Lector answered, "Seeing that those freaks ran away, I'd take that as a yes."

Minerva ordered, "Everyone, back to camp. Get the rest of the cannons ashore, and finish building the fort!"

Rufus and Orga complied, "Yes, Governor."

Minerva then glared at Rogue, who sat there, looking humiliated. "And as for you, Mr. Cheney… Learn to use your magic properly. A man is not a true wizard unless he knows how to cast."

With that, she left. Rogue was ashamed that he made a mistake, and hoped that he won't repeat it next time. His thoughts drifted elsewhere as he wondered where Sting went.

* * *

Back at the village, Yajima was chanting spiritual Fairyndian language, while his young 12-year old apprentice Wendy Marvell used her Sky Magic to try and heal Mest's Territory aliment. So far, sadly, nothing has happened. The Territory spell continued to infect Mest's body, increasing his condition.

Makarov frowned, "These beasts invade our shores… and now this."

Lucy and her friend Levy McGarden watched the scene unfold from the hut's entrance. Levy whispered to Lucy, "What's going on? Did something happen?"

Lucy shook her head, "I don't know."

Yajima stopped chanting, and Wendy stopped using her healing spells. Yajima shook his head regretfully, "This magical aliment is very strange to us."

Wendy added, "My Sky Dragon Healing Spells were supposed to heal every kind of sickness, but this one is different. Nothing seemed to work on him."

Mest groaned in pain, "W… W… Wendy… I'm sorry…"

Wendy's eyes watered with tears, "No, please… Mest, stay with us… We're doing everything we can… Just hold on. Everything's gonna be okay…" Losing her friends was something Wendy didn't want to have in her life more than ever. Mest was her second best friend, next to Romeo Conbolt.

"Wendy…" Mest whispered, his last breaths drawn out of his mouth. "Wendy…"

And just like that, the insignia on Mest's chest glowed, and his body withered and dissolved into ashes and dust. Wendy's face contorted in despair, and she began to sob uncontrollably. She fell down on her knees, continuing to cry over the loss of her friend. Makarov, on the other hand, looked on with anger and disgust. Finally knowing that the strangers pose a threat to their homes and families, the Chief made a decision.

"We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone," Makarov declared determinedly. He turned to Simon, "Simon, send messengers to every village in our nation. We will call on our brothers to help us fight." Simon nodded, and left. Makarov went outside the hut and announced to the villagers, "These outsiders are dangerous! _No one_ is to go near them!"

Lucy's face was filled with concern. Where is Erza?


	8. Colors of the Wind

Meanwhile in the riverbank, Erza and Sting sat next to each other and were getting along, clueless to what happened at the Sabertooth settlement.

"So, Erza, what kind of river is this?" Sting asked, motioning to the river nearby.

" _Qui-yough-co-hannock,_ " Erza replied.

Sting twitched his eyebrows, "Man, those are the most unusual names you've got here. _Chicahominy. Qui-yough... Qui-yough-co-hannock._ Erza."

Erza smiled, "You have the most unusual name, too. _Sting Eucliffe._ "

Sting had to admit that Erza had a point. Suddenly, he jumped when he saw a familiar cat in his bag, eating the biscuits inside. "Hey!" Sting shouted, picking her up out of the bag.

Millianna greeted, "Hello, Mr. Biscuit Man! Nice to see you again!"

Sting asked, "Is this hungry cat a friend of yours?"

"Millianna!" Erza exclaimed, picking her cat friend up. She was not pleased that Millianna stuck her nose into Sting's belongings.

Millianna replied, "I can't help myself, Erzy-Werzy. I was hoping he got more biscuits."

Sting chuckled, "You gotta admit, she's got a steely appetite." He held out his hand, "How're you doing, Millianna?"

Millianna cheered, "Yay! More biscuits!" She searched Sting's hand, finding no biscuit. She then frowned, "Hey, there's no biscuits! What are you trying to give me?"

Sting assured, "It's all right, Millianna."

Millianna replied, "Call me Milli for short."

Sting nodded, "Oh, okay, Milli. It's just a handshake. Here, let me show you." He showed his hand to Erza and Millianna, expecting either of them to take it.

Erza looked at his hand in confusion, "Uh, nothing's happening."

Sting replied, "No, I need your hand first." Erza held out her hand, the latter taking it and shaking it. "It's how we say hello." She stared at him and smiled in understanding.

Millianna looked at Wally, "Can I give it a try?" She grabbed Wally's beak and shook it, shaking him in the process.

Wally yelped, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"This is how we say hello," Erza presented. She sat up straight and waved her hand in a steady curve motion. " _Wingapo._ "

Sting repeated after her, following the hand motion, " _Wingapo._ "

"And how we say goodbye," Erza waved her hand again. " _Ah-na."_

Sting grinned, placing his palm on Erza's, "Honestly, I like hello better."

The two looked at each other and blushed; there appears to be feelings between them. Wally couldn't take it, though, and he separated their hands with his beak.

Wally snapped, "Okay, break it up, you two!" He turned to Sting with a glare, "Buddy, do us all a favor and find a girl who looks a lot like you or your hair."

"Hey, I remember you," Sting recognized. "You're that talking hummingbird from the bushes."

Wally raised his eyebrow, "Oh, you noticed?"

Erza explained with a chuckle, "Sorry, Wally just doesn't like strangers."

Wally added angrily, "Especially a not-so-dandy creep who's hangin' out with the Chief's daughter!"

Sting grinned slyly, "Oh, c'mon! I'm not a stranger anymore. And I'm not a creep." He patted Wally on the head, much to the hummingbird's annoyance.

Wally growled, pushing Sting's hand away, "Go pet someone else's hummingbird."

Sting asked Erza, "Stubborn little guy, isn't he?"

Erza admitted, "He tends to be a bit overprotective." Wally blew raspberries at Sting, making a point. "And yes, he's very stubborn."

Sting saw Millianna in his bag, still looking for biscuits. "Where are they? Where are they? Oh where, oh where, have my biscuits gone now?" she said.

"Hey!" Sting exclaimed. "What're you digging into?"

Millianna came out with what appeared to be a compass in her mouth, and rushed off with it.

Sting yelled, "That's mine!"

Erza protested, "Millianna, come back here!"

Sting shrugged, "Don't worry. He can't hurt it."

Millianna stood by a large rock and took the compass from her mouth, looking at it. She wondered, "Gee, I wonder what this is? Must be a new biscuit." She took a bite of the compass, and then noticed that it wasn't tasty or filling at all. Millianna pouted, "What kind of biscuit is this? It's gotta be an egg or something!" She then clanged the compass onto the rock, much to Sting's alarm.

Sting yelped, "Hey, hey, what are you doing?! Get—" He jumped at Millianna, but the cat dodged his arms and climbed up a tree with the compass in her mouth.

"Millianna, bring that back!" Erza shouted, as Millianna climbed to the highest branch.

Sting groaned, "No, it's alright. She can have it. Call it a gift." Millianna clanged the compass against the branch, trying to break it.

Millianna cried, "Come on, egg! Break! Break! I could get something to eat out of it!"

Erza asked Sting, "What was that thing, anyway?"

Sting answered, "That's my compass."

Erza questioned, "Compass?"

Sting explained, "It tells you how to find your way around when you get lost. But it's all right; I'll get another one in Fiore."

"Fiore?" Erza asked curiously. "Is that your village?"

Sting nodded, "Yeah, it's a very big village."

Erza became very interested in the subject. "What's it like?"

Sting explained, "Well, it's got streets filled with cars, boats, and other vehicles, bridges over the rivers, and buildings as tall as trees." He moved his hands in the air, making a picture.

Erza seemed to be excited. This "Fiore" place sounds like a nice village to be at. She said dreamily, "I'd like to see those things."

Sting nodded, "You will."

Erza asked confused, "How?"

Sting climbed a tree branch while explaining, "We're going to build them here. We'll show you people how to use this land properly, how to make the most of it."

"Make the most of it?" Erza didn't understand.

Sting replied, "Yeah. We'll build roads and descent houses…"

"What's so wrong about our houses?" Erza interrupted, slightly taken aback. "They're fine just the way they are."

Sting sat face-to-face with her, "You think that only because you don't know any better."

Erza sulked at this comment; she stood up and left in a huff. Sting was surprised. "W-Wait a minute! Don't take it that—"

Wally prevented him from chasing after Erza by flying around his body. He frowned, "I knew you were trouble when you came in. So beat it! Erza doesn't need jerks like you to know what's fine and what's not!"

"Get outta here!" Sting frowned back, knocking the hummingbird into the bushes.

"WHOA!" Wally cried.

"Look at him go!" Millianna remarked.

Wally came out of the bushes, groaning, "Darn un-dandy guy…" He then collapsed to the ground.

Sting continued his pursuit of Erza, who was already rowing off with her canoe. "Wait! W-Wait!" He blocked her path, "There's a lot of things we've got to teach you. I mean, we've improved the lives of savages all over the world."

"Savages?!" Erza exclaimed, being offended.

Sting blushed, trying to get things right, "Oops… I'm not saying that you're a savage."

Erza glared, clearly not impressed, "Just my people."

Sting shook his head, "Wait, that's not what I meant. Let me explain..."

"Let go!" Erza protested. She forced to row her boat, but Sting was holding it, preventing it from moving.

"Nope, I'm not letting you leave," Sting gave her a knowing smile. Erza scoffed, jumped to a nearby branch, and swiftly leaped to the others. Sting sighed, "Look, don't do this. _Savage_ is just a word, okay?" He chased her, climbing the tree, "It's a term for people who are uncivilized."

Erza hung upside down from a branch. She frowned, "Like me."

"No, when I say uncivilized, what I mean is—" Sting tried to balance himself, but when he reached for the closest twig above him, it snapped. As a result, he fell down, hitting tree boughs on the way. "Ow! Ouch!" He landed on the grass, and a small rock hit him on the head, "Yeow!"

Erza jumped down from the tree. "What you mean is, 'not like you,'" she said, as Sting groaned and looked on. Then, Erza began to sing.

Erza: **_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
_** ** _And you've been so many places, I guess it must be so  
_**

 ** _But still I cannot see  
_** ** _If the savage one is me  
_** ** _How can there be so much that you don't know?  
_** ** _You don't know_**

As Erza left, the wind blew around. Sting followed her in curiosity. Erza picked up a stick and placed it to the ground.

 ** _You think you own whatever land you land on  
_** ** _The earth is just a dead thing you can claim_**

Erza went over a tree and rock, kneeling down and touching them, causing them to glow.

 ** _But I know every rock and tree and creature  
_** ** _Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_**

Soon, the butterflies flew out. A bit later, Sting saw a bear nearby and was about to cast **White Dragon's Roar** at it.

 ** _You think the only people who are people  
_** ** _Are the people who look and think like you_**

Erza stopped him before he could do so. The two followed the bear's footsteps as it led them to a few bear cubs.

 ** _But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
_** ** _You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_**

Erza picked up a bear club, as it played with Sting's hair. Erza looked up at the sky as the shadow of a wolf was seen.

 ** _Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon?_**

We now see the starry sky showing the constellation of a grinning bobcat.

 ** _Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_**

Sting looked at the sky, amazed.

 ** _Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_**

The wind blew when we see Erza what appears to be painted.

 ** _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_**

Sting smiled as he came up to Erza and held hands with her.

 ** _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_**

The wind blew Erza and Sting up in the air until they landed on the ground safely, running with the spirits of animals. They then jumped over the falls, landing on the ground beneath them. Later, they began to run through the forest.

 ** _Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
_** ** _Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the Earth_**

They rolled down a field of sunflowers.

 ** _Come roll in all the riches all around you  
_** ** _And for once, never wonder what they're worth_**

The next thing Sting knew, they were in a river. At this point, they were swimming to the surface with the heron and the sea otters.

 ** _The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
_** ** _The heron and the otter are my friends_**

They splashed out the water. We now see Sting and Erza lying together on a small plot of land.

 ** _And we are all connected to each other  
_** ** _In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_**

The two had an eagle each on their arm. They lifted their arms, and the eagles flew towards the peak of a sycamore tree.

 ** _How high does the sycamore grow?  
_** ** _If you cut it down, then you'll never know_**

By this time, Erza and Sting were standing on the cliff again, the wind and leaves breezing on their faces.

 ** _And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon  
_** ** _For whether we are white or copper-skinned  
_** ** _We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain  
_** ** _We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_**

The two glanced at the sunset. Erza then walked to a rock and scooped a handful of dirt.

 ** _You can own the earth and still  
_** ** _All you'll own is earth until  
_** ** _You can paint…  
_** ** _With all the colors…  
_** ** _Of the wind_**

Sting opened his hands, accepting the dirt. He then realized that there was more to this land than he already knows. The two stared at each other and placed their palms against each other, as if in a trance, as the wind softly blew the leaves past them.

But this moment of silence was broken by the sound of beating drums. Erza turned to her village's direction, looking worried.

"What is it?" Sting asked.

"The drums," Erza replied. "They mean trouble. I shouldn't be here." She walked away, but Sting grabbed hold of her hand.

"I want to see you again," Sting said.

"I can't," Erza shook her head.

Sting insisted, not letting go of her hand, "Please, don't go."

"I'm sorry," Erza said sadly. "I have to go."

She left. Sting couldn't say anything. He sighed as he watched her leave, hoping that he could see her again.


	9. Suspicions

It was now raining in the Sabertooth settlement for a few days. Amidst the endless descent of water from the sky, the Fiore settlers tried to hold the fort up to avoid any more attacks from the Fairyndians. For instance, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Lector, and Dobengal were setting up large fences around their campsite.

They never suspected that Millianna snuck behind the stumps, looking for a way in. She thought out loud, "I wonder if there's anything new in there?"

"All right! This one's ready to hoist!" Dobengal shouted.

"Two on each side. Ready now… Push!" Orga said, pushing a wooden fence towards the hole in the wall with Sting, Rogue, and Dobengal's teamwork. "Careful, it's slippery!"

Dobengal asked Rufus, "Are you going to help us, Rufus?"

Rufus growled, holding an umbrella on top of his head, "And have my clothes dirty with wood and disgusting insects? Even worse than the rain? Never!"

Orga scoffed, "Relax, Fancy Boy. It's just a little picket fence."

Dobengal motioned, "Steady. Steady."

A moment later, the fence was already completed, but Millianna slipped through before it was shut tight. "There we go," Orga grinned. "The fort's already fortified as a fort." He laughed at his joke, "Get it?!"

"That'll keep everything out, right, Sting?" Rogue asked, wiping sweat from his forehead. But Sting didn't say a word. Rogue was concerned. "Something wrong, Sting?"

"What?" Sting asked, shoveling the mud. "You're saying something?"

Dobengal said, "That's weird. You've been awfully quiet the last few days."

Lector laughed, "Do you blame him? My buddy's just mad that he missed all the action!" He pointed a thumb at Sting to make his point.

Rogue smiled, patting Sting on the back, "Don't worry, you'll get your chance to deal with the Fairyndians."

"Yep! That way, we'll take care of those jerks like we did last time!" Lector smirked. He grabbed a stick from the ground, pretending that it's a rifle.

Lector: **_We shot ourselves a Fairy  
_** ** _Or maybe two or three…_**

Rufus snapped, "Get back to work, you silly feline. This isn't the time nor the place."

Lector laughed playfully, "Aw, c'mon, Rufus. I was just having a little fun. You should enjoy this a bit more."

"Oh, sure, we're having lots of fun, are we?" Rufus said sarcastically, before he added in anger and frustration, gesturing all around him, "Look at us! We haven't found anything since we came here! No gold, no food, and no water, while Governor Minerva sits up in her tent all day, happy as a clam." He pointed to a larger tent in the corner.

* * *

" **I'M DOOMED!** "

Minerva was having some big problems of her own; she was freaking out hysterically because she searched for gold in every part of the New World, and so far, there's been no success. As a result of her uncontrollable panic, her hair was slightly messed up and freaky-looking.

"I'm doomed! I'm doomed! I'm doomed!" Minerva cried desperately. "I should be wallowing in riches by now, and I haven't found as much as a speck! If I were to return to Fiore gold-less, how am I ever going to explain this to my father? He'll be furious if I don't show him the gold! He'll give me a horrible punishment, or worse!"

While Minerva panicked, Shô pulled a tray covered by a lid. He smiled, "Time for my evening entrée!"

Of course, Shô and Minerva didn't notice that Millianna peeked into the tent, sniffing around. "My nosy-wosy senses are tingling…" she whispered, trying to pick up the nearby scent. She then spotted Shô lifting the lid off the tray.

Minerva smoothed out the map and focused on its marked locations. She complained, "Think. Think, Minerva, think! The gold has to be around here somewhere! Where could it be? I've mined the forests and the hills and the swamps… and I found nothing!" She added in frustration, "Why can't I find it? What am I overlooking?!"

Shô pulled the lid off, revealing a miniature carousel with bones tied to each string. Shô chuckled, "Carousel of Bone Biscuits. These Fiore craftsmen/food companies certainly do things in style!" He spun it around gently and ate one bone biscuit from one of the strings, but before he could eat another, his eyes widened that the rest were missing. "What the?! Where the heck are the rest of my bones?!" Shô exclaimed.

He turned and saw Millianna, stuffing her face with all of the bone biscuits. She said with her mouth full, "Wow! New biscuits! They look like bones, which I don't like, but these biscuits are even super tasty-wasty!"

Shô growled, "You…! What are you doing here, you fat cat?!"

Millianna replied, her mouth still stuffed, "Me, fat? Funny thing is, I don't get fat when I eat. What about you? You could afford to lose some pounds."

Shô glared, his face steaming red, "Why you… You'll pay for that!"

"Catch me if you can!" Millianna giggled, running off with the bone biscuits.

Shô shouted, "I'm gonna sink my teeth into your butt, Kitty Witty!" He then chased after the cat, barking wildly.

Minerva didn't seem to care that Shô went out of the tent after Millianna. She mumbled to herself, "Why? Why can't I find any gold?! Why can't I find it?!"

Without warning, she heard a groan and turned around. She gasped in fright and saw Yukino with an arrow stabbed through her head! The Fairyndians must've got her!

Minerva gasped, "Yukino! What have they done to you?!"

"I… I…" Yukino said weakly, before she pulled out the "arrow," which turned out to be a fake one strapped around her short silver hair. "I made it myself."

Minerva's expression turned into a scowl, "What is this?"

Yukino explained, "It's a hat. When you wear it, it makes it look like an arrow went through your head. It's a prototype for a new product at the souvenir shop."

Minerva raised her eyebrow, "The souvenir shop?"

Yukino nodded cheerfully, "Yes! Magnolia's not a nation if it doesn't have gift shops and tourist attractions!"

Minerva growled in annoyance, "That's ridiculous!" She snatched the arrow hat from Yukino's hands, "Why would anyone like to wear that silly—" She then paused, before her expression turned firm. The search for the gold and the Fairyndians' attack on the settlement… it completely made sense. Then, an idea struck her.

An evil smirk crossed Minerva's face, "Of course… So that's why they attacked us… The Fairyndians!" She turned to Yukino, "Yukino, why do you think those barbarians attacked us?"

Yukino guessed, "Because we invaded their land and cut down their trees and dug up their earth?"

"It's the gold!" Minerva answered, straightening back her hair. "The Fairyndians have it, and they don't want us to take it from them! Well, I'll just have to take it by force, won't I?"

* * *

Outside, the rain stopped falling. Orga and Lector were taking a nap on the ground, until Minerva woke them up. "Lector! Nanagear! Where's Captain Eucliffe?"

As Orga and Lector stood up, they looked around to notice that Sting was gone. "You mean Sting?" Lector responded. "Well, he's… gone."

Minerva frowned at Lector, "You're Eucliffe's Exceed partner, aren't you? You should be there for him."

Orga chuckled slyly, "Lector's singing must've scared him off."

Lector glared back, "Don't look at me! I was just singing!"

Minerva yelled impatiently, "I want his report at once!"

Lector replied, "I'm serious! He's not anywhere in the fort!"

Minerva snarled, "Then go get him, for Heaven's sake!"

"But what if we run into Fairyndians?" Orga asked uneasily.

"Well, what do you think your magic is for, Nanagear?" Minerva narrowed her eyes. "Take Lector and get moving!"

* * *

" **GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!** " Shô barked angrily, as he chased Millianna out of the settlement and into the woods.

"Sorry, can't break for doggie-woggies!" Millianna joked, while laughing.

" **GET BACK HERE SO I CAN EAT YOUR FUR OFF! GET BACK HERE!** " Shô continued barking.

Along the way, Shô passed by a moose wearing a weird hat, which turned out to be Millianna, who disguised herself to look like a hat. She saw the dog going the other way, unaware that he missed his target.

"For a dog, he isn't that bright," Millianna giggled. She hopped off the moose's head, but stopped and popped a bone biscuit in its mouth. The cat smiled and ran off, much to the moose's confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza did not take the news of Makarov's plan to attack the Fiore settlers lightly. She encountered and befriended one of the settlers, but she couldn't bring herself to see him again, no matter how much she wanted to. In the cornfields, Erza was harvesting corn with Lucy, while Wally was on a lookout for signs of trouble.

"Erza," Makarov's voice called, as he entered the cornfield. "You should be inside the village. You all should."

Erza assured, "We'll be all right."

Lucy added, "Yeah, we're gathering food for when the warriors get here."

Makarov replied, "Don't go far. Now is not the time to be running off."

"Yes, Father," Erza nodded.

Makarov smiled at her with the necklace she's wearing. He said, "When I see you wear that necklace, you look just like your mother."

Erza held the necklace, thinking about her mother. Her eyes dropped, "I miss her."

"But she is still with us," Makarov gestured to the wind with a smile. "Whenever the wind moves through the trees, I feel her presence. Our people looked to her for wisdom and strength. Someday, they look to you as well."

"I would be honored by that," Erza said.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. I'll send for Simon," Makarov suggested.

As the Chief left the cornfield, Lucy noticed the worried look on Erza's face. She was upset that her best friend was hiding something. And she doesn't like it. Lucy asked suspiciously, putting her hands on her hips, "Alright, Erza, what is it?"

"What?" Erza turned around, surprised.

"I know you're hiding something," Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not hiding anything," Erza shook her head.

Lucy replied, "Erza, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone." Just as she was begging Erza to tell her, she gasped when she saw a familiar person stepping out of the corn plants. It's Sting!

"Erza, behind you!" Lucy cried. Erza turned around and saw Sting, who smiled at her.

"Him again?!" Wally spotted him and frowned. "He's goin' down!" He flew down to attack, but Sting stopped him when he held out a biscuit, making Wally stick his beak right through it. "Ugh! My beak is stuck!" Smirking, Sting dropped the biscuit, making Wally fall to the ground. "WHOA!"

"It's one of them! I'm gonna get—" Before Lucy could say anymore, Erza placed her hand on her mouth, gagging her.

"Sting, what are you doing here?" Erza asked in a whisper, clearly not believing her eyes.

"Mmm!" Lucy muffled in alarm. Has Erza met Sting before?

"I had to see you again," Sting replied.

"Mmm?!" Lucy muffled in disbelief.

"Erza?" Simon's voice echoed throughout the cornfield. And from the sound of his footsteps, he was heading their way! "Erza!"

In response, Erza quickly released Lucy. She quietly pleaded, "Please, don't say anything." She turned to Sting, "Quick, this way!" The two then slipped into the corn plants and disappeared. Erza wanted to see Sting more than ever, but she had to make sure that Lucy doesn't try anything that could jeopardize things.

Lucy was agape. Why on Earth would Erza leave with one of the strangers that attacked Simon's group before? She tried to protest, "But—"

"Lucy," Simon entered the cornfield. "Have you seen Erza?"

"I… I haven't seen her," Lucy lied, pretending to keep harvesting corns. She wanted to tell Simon about Erza, but Erza's pleas forced her to keep quiet. "She left a few seconds ago."

Simon sighed, "Erza can't keep running off. It's dangerous out there. You should tell her that. She listens to you." With that said, he left.

Lucy rolled her eyes skeptically, "Huh. Sure she does." She took her basket and left the cornfield. Does Erza even know what she's doing, running off with one of those outsiders?

Meanwhile, Wally struggled to get the biscuit off his beak by trying to fly. He was nearly in mid-air, but he crashed, and the biscuit ended up falling on top of him. Wally muffled, "Oh, man. My day couldn't get any worse."


	10. A Secret Meeting

Erza had taken Sting to Grandmother Hilda's glen, so that they can talk to each other in private. Meanwhile, Millianna was inside a tree hole at a long branch with the stuff she swiped from the Sabertooth settlement, eating some bone biscuits while glancing at a map of the world.

Millianna remarked, "Whoever draw this picture, he's must've been a rosy genius with big smarts." She ate the last bone biscuit when she saw Erza and Sting coming in.

"This place is incredible," Sting remarked at his surroundings. "And to think we came all this way just to dig it up for gold."

"Gold?" Erza asked, as Millianna slid down the branch near Sting.

Sting greeted, "Hey, Milli."

Millianna greeted back, "Long time no see, Mr. Biscuit Man."

Sting chuckled, "Biscuit Man? And here, I thought I came up with the coolest nicknames for Shô."

"What's gold?" Erza asked Sting curiously, as the two sat on the stump.

Sting explained, "You know, it's yellow." He gave a few descriptions of gold, gesturing with his hands. "It's yellow, and when it comes out of the ground, it's really rare and valuable."

Erza smiled, "Oh! Here, we have lots of it." She searched her bag and took out a piece of corn. "Gold."

Sting shook his head, "No, no, that's corn. Gold is this." He took out a gold coin from his pocket and showed it to her.

Erza looked at the coin oddly, "Hmm. There's nothing like that around here."

As she was about to hold it, Millianna grabbed it. "Another biscuit, with a new color? Rosy!" she cheered, before she took a bite. Millianna was disgusted; that coin was hard to bite, and it almost broke her teeth. "Yuck! Another broken biscuit! It's not worth eating!" She then tossed the coin away.

"No gold?" Sting asked, surprised. It appears the Magnolia Company's journey to the New World was just a bust after all.

Erza shrugged, "Not that I've seen."

Sting laid down on the stump, laughing to himself, "Man, we came all this way for nothing. No gold, just corn. Are those guys in for a big surprise."

"Will they leave?" Erza asked.

"Some of them might," Sting replied. "They only came here to settle for a new life."

"Will you go home?" As she asked this, Erza's face showed a hint of worry.

"Well, it's not like I have much of a home to go back to," Sting shrugged. "I never really belonged anywhere."

"You could belong here," Erza smiled.

The two looked at each other for a while, when the wind chorused a familiar tune, catching their attention. Sting turned around, and was startled when he saw a face slightly appearing from the tree, grinning at him.

"What was that?" Sting asked Erza, hoping that he's not going crazy.

"Did you see something?" Erza asked.

Sting shook his head, looking tired, "No, no. I just, uh… I… I didn't see anything, did I?"

Erza held back a laugh, "Look again."

Just then, the face of Grandmother Hilda appeared on the willow's bark, much to Sting's surprise and disbelief.

Grandmother Hilda: **_Let it break upon you  
_** ** _Like a wave upon the sand_**

"Hello, Sting Eucliffe," Grandmother Hilda greeted. Sting was incredibly stunned that a tree was actually talking to him. How did this happen?

"Erza…" Sting whispered. "That tree is talking to me."

"Then you should talk back," Erza whispered back.

"Don't be frightened, young man. My bark is worse than my bite," Grandmother Hilda assured. Two owls exchanged doubtful looks.

"Say something," Erza urged him.

"What do you say to a tree?" Sting asked, confused.

"Anything you want," Erza replied, pushing him in front of the tree.

Sting scratched his head awkwardly, "So, uh…"

"Come closer, Sting Eucliffe," Grandmother Hilda said, using her vines to draw him closer. She peered closely with a smile, "He has a good soul. And he's handsome, too."

Sting grinned, "I'd like to give this tree some credit; she's got good taste. I like her."

Erza grinned back, "I knew you would."

Suddenly, the two turned and gasped when they saw two figures entering the glen: Lector and Orga. Minerva must've sent them to look for the White Dragon Slayer, and had found this place by accident. If they were to find Sting with Erza, they'd be in serious trouble.

"Sting! Sting!" Lector called out. "Where are you, buddy? Sting!"

"Sting, where are you?" Orga looked around. "Sting!"

"We can't let them see us," Sting said.

"Quick! Over here," Grandmother Hilda motioned them behind the willow, hiding from sight.

"This place gives me the creeps, Orga," Lector shivered. "Fairyndians could be hiding anywhere."

Orga assured, "Leave the Fairyndians to me, Lector. You know the drill: if we spot one, don't ask questions. Just shoot."

Grandmother Hilda smirked. She raised one of her roots off the ground, tripping Orga over.

"Oof!" Orga groaned. He then glared at Lector, "Hey, watch your feet, you furball! No wonder Exceeds are too small to trip people over!"

Lector defended himself, "It wasn't me! It was the tree!"

Orga rolled his eyes, refusing to believe that excuse from Lector. "Oh, sure. The tree just decided to have fun with us by lifting its roots and—"

But as Lector and Orga took another look, Grandmother Hilda lifted her roots again, right in front of their very eyes. The two then exchanged terrified looks; they think the tree was haunted.

Orga gulped, "Let's get outta here."

Before they'd make a break, Grandmother Hilda smirked again and slashed their butts with her vines, causing the two to yelp in pain.

"RUN FOR IT!" Orga screamed, taking Lector in his arms and running off.

"But what about Sting?" Lector asked.

"He's a tough guy. He can take care of himself!" Orga replied.

Orga and Lector were now out of the glen. Erza and Sting came out of hiding with sighs of relief. "Wow, glad you're on our side," Sting remarked.

"There's still some snap in these old vines," Grandmother Hilda said proudly, looking at her vines.

Sting turned to Erza, "Erza, I'd better get back before they'd send the whole camp out after me. Trust me, you don't wanna face 'em all."

"When will I see you again?" Erza asked.

"Meet me tonight. Right here," Sting suggested, caressing her face. He then left the area on his way back to Sabertooth.

Grandmother Hilda said happily, "Well, I haven't had this much excitement in 200 years!"

Erza paced around and said in confusion, "What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again…"

"Who wouldn't?" Grandmother Hilda smiled, looking at the path Sting left. "I want to see him again."

Erza replied, "But still, something inside me is telling me that it's the right thing."

"Wow, your hair could use a little dressing," Millianna came up to Erza, braiding her hair up a bit. "It's funny, because I'm a cat, and not a hairdresser."

Grandmother Hilda suggested, "Perhaps it has something to do with your dream."

"My dream?" Erza asked hopefully. "Do you think Sting could be the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?"

"Hmm," Grandmother Hilda nodded. Perhaps Erza's dream was leading her to Sting. If that is so, there might be a way to see him again and prevent any further conflicts with the settlers.


	11. Preparations for War

Things were about to get nasty as Fairyndian warriors from the neighboring villages rowed their canoes towards the main village, with Makarov's grandson, Laxus Dreyar, leading the charge. Two Fairyndians, Alzack Connell and Max Alors, saw the warriors' canoes on top of a large fence.

"The warriors are here!" Alzack announced. The villagers crowded around the shore to greet the warriors who can help them fight the newcomers. Erza arrived and looked on with lingering concerns. She was worried that a full-blown war between the Fairyndians and the Fiore settlers is inevitable, and many would die unless a peaceful solution was found.

Makarov helped Laxus out of his canoe and greeted, "Welcome, Laxus. Fancy meeting you here, boy."

Laxus asked, "What seems to be the problem, Grandpa? Are the Phantowomecks striking again?"

Makarov shook his head, "No, we have a new enemy. They are strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun, and they use magic different from ours."

Laxus confirmed, "Magic different from ours? Huh, this battle's gonna be tougher than I thought. We're gonna need to work extra hard if we're gonna take out those new punks with no sweat."

Makarov nodded, "Agreed, Grandson. Let us gather our brothers and prepare our strategy." He placed his arm around Laxus's shoulder and walked off.

Erza tried to blend in with the crowd to speak to Makarov, but Lucy caught her. She questioned, "Erza, are you crazy?! What were you doing with one of them?!"

"There you are!" a voice interrupted. Erza turned around to see Simon coming up to her.

"Simon," Erza said.

Simon placed his hand on Erza's shoulder, motioning to the assembled warriors. He said proudly, "Look at them. Now we have enough warriors to destroy those demons!"

Unfortunately, Erza wasn't buying that. She knew the Fiore settlers weren't as dangerous as they think they are; they only attacked the Fairyndians because the settlers thought they're planning to attack them.

Makarov and Laxus turned and faced the crowd. Makarov announced, "Now that we are joined by our brothers, we will defeat this enemy." After this, he dismissed the villagers, before he and his grandson left for the Chief's hut.

More worried than ever, Erza left Simon's side. Most likely, she would try to say something to her father involving the Fiore settlers. She joined Makarov and Laxus, "Father, I need to speak with you."

Makarov put up his hand, "Not now, my daughter. The council is gathering."

"Hey, is that your daughter?" Laxus asked, noticing Erza. "You go ahead and talk with her. I'll be at the hut if you need us." He then entered the hut.

Makarov nodded, "I understand, Laxus."

Erza said to Makarov, "Father, we don't have to fight them. There must be a better way to settle this."

Makarov replied, "Erza, sometimes our paths are chosen for us."

Erza tried to reason with her father, "But maybe we should try talking to them."

Makarov shook his head, "They do not want to talk."

Erza stopped him, "But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn't you?"

Makarov started, "Erza…"

"Wouldn't you?!" Erza cried desperately. It looks like she didn't want her village to go to war with the settlers. Of course, Makarov wasn't all war and violence; he also listens to reason. Perhaps, if one of the settlers were to speak with him…

"Of course I would, child. But it's not that simple," Makarov said regretfully. "Nothing is simple anymore."

He entered the hut to join the council. Erza just stood there, fearing that the battle will start anytime. She was now determined more than ever to meet Sting later tonight and find a way to stop this madness.

* * *

At the woods, Sting continued walking back to the Sabertooth settlement, not knowing that Millianna was following him. As they walked, the female cat heard a snapping sound and saw Shô, tired, panting, and messed up with several twigs around his body. This indicated that the poor dog had been lost in the woods for so long.

"Losing health units… These woods… aren't like nothing I've ever seen…" Shô wheezed. Later, he saw Millianna. His tired state soon became angry upon seeing the one who got him into this mess. " **YOU!** " Millianna made a run for it, a wildly barking Shô chasing her.

During the chase, Millianna ran inside a small log, and Shô followed, but the two ended up getting themselves stuck in the process; Shô at the bottom and Millianna at the top.

" **GET ME OUTTA HERE! GET ME OUT!** " Shô screamed, moving around awkwardly.

"Well, it's not my fault you got us stuck, Doggy-Woggy!" Millianna snapped.

The cat and the dog began pulling, trying to get themselves free from the log. Shô then stood up, lifting the log. However, Millianna spotted a branch overhead and grabbed it, allowing her to get herself free from the log and safely land on Sting's shoulder.

Millianna smiled cheerfully, "Thanks, Mr. Grumpy Canine! You can keep the log as my token of friendship!" She waved, leaving the trapped dog behind.

As Millianna and Sting left, Shô was still trapped inside the log and fell on the ground. He yelled out, his frustrated voice echoing throughout the woods, " **WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!** "

* * *

At the Sabertooth settlement, there were men on patrol, keeping an eye out for any Fairyndians. Rogue, on the other hand, was doing his job very carefully. He didn't want to fail Governor Minerva again, like he did last time during the first Fairyndian conflict.

When he heard a snapping twig, Rogue turned around in the speed of lightning. " **Shadow Dragon's—** " Before he would cast the spell, he saw Sting, much to his surprise.

"Whoa!" Sting exclaimed. "Easy, Rogue. It's me."

"Whoops!" Millianna hid herself inside Sting's bag to avoid being seen by Rogue.

Rogue sighed in relief, "Oh, Sting. I could've killed you."

Sting chuckled, "With you aiming like that? Dream on!" He pointed to a direction to help Rogue set his aim, "The first thing you gotta do is to keep both eyes open when you cast your Dragon Slayer spells. That way, you'll see twice as well. That's a lesson I learned from Weisslogia." He patted Rogue on the back.

Rogue rubbed his chin, "That's strange. Skiadrum never told me that before."

Sting grinned, "He probably didn't. I might as well be the first to tell you."

"Sting!" a multitude of voices cried out. The young man in question turned to see Lector, Rufus, and Orga running to him. They were relieved to see their crewmate safe and sound.

"Sting!" Lector cried happily, flying with his wings and hugging Sting on the stomach. "Sting, where have you been?"

Sting rubbed his head nervously, "Well, Lector… Um… How should I explain this?"

Lector shook his head and smiled, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're back with us. Next time, could you please bring me along? You can't fight Fairyndians without your best friend backing you up."

Sting smiled back, "Sure. Why would I forget about you?"

Rufus said, "We were so worried about you, Sting."

Orga nodded, "Yeah. Lector and I have been looking all over for you."

" **EUCLIFFE!** "

Not everyone was happy for Sting, as a furious Minerva emerged from her tent, followed by Yukino. "Where have you been?"

Sting greeted, "Oh, Milady. I figured you'd show up."

"I asked you a question, Eucliffe!" Minerva silenced him. "Where have you been? Where were you when those Fairyndians brazenly attacked the settlement out of nowhere?!"

Sting calmed her down, "Relax, Milady. I was just out, scouting the terrain."

Minerva's expression turned firm, as she nodded, "Excellent. I was hoping for that news. Then you must know the Fairyndians' whereabouts. We'll need that information for the upcoming battle."

Sting was alarmed. "What battle?"

Minerva declared, "We will eliminate those savages once and for all."

Sting protested, "No! You can't do that!" He raised a finger as a warning.

"Oh?" Minerva glared at Sting. "And why not?"

Sting explained, "Look, we don't have to fight them."

Rogue asked, surprised, "Sting, what's gotten into you?"

Lector pointed out, "You were eager to hunt down Fairyndians as much as we are. And all of a sudden, you were against that idea?"

Sting answered, "Long story short, I met one of them."

Rufus exclaimed, "You what?!"

Lector asked, shocked, "You, my best friend? You met a Fairyndian, of all people?"

Rogue asked in concern, "A savage?"

Sting denied, "They're not savages! They can help us. They know the land. They know how to navigate the rivers." Millianna handed him the corn out of the bag. He took it and showed it to everyone. "And look, it's food!"

Orga asked puzzled, "Uh, what's that?"

"Corn, duh," Sting rolled his eyes. "At least it's better than hardtack and gruel, that's for sure."

Lector pointed out, "I like gruel."

Orga added, "I like hardtack."

Yukino shook her head, "I don't like hardtack and gruel."

Minerva have had enough. "They don't want to feed us, you idiots!" she exclaimed. She grabbed the corn from Sting's hand and threw it to the ground, "They want to kill us! **ALL** of us! They've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!"

Sting yelled, "But there is no gold!"

"No… gold?" Rufus asked in surprise. He and his fellow settlers signed up for this journey, only to spend days digging the ground for nothing?

Minerva smirked in amusement, "Oh, I see. I suppose your little Fairyndian friend told you this?"

"Yes," Sting answered.

"Lies! **LIES! ALL OF IT!** " Minerva exploded, refusing to believe Sting. "Murderous thieves! There's no room for their kind in civilized society."

Sting protested angrily, "But this is _their_ land!"

"This is **MY** land!" Minerva snapped back. "I make the laws here. And I say anyone who so much looks at a Fairyndian without killing him on sight, will be tried for treason… and hanged!"

Minerva and Sting glared at each other. This was not going to end well.


	12. Tensions Rising

That night at the village, Erza dashed through the cornfields to meet up with Sting at Grandmother Hilda's glen and warn him of the impending danger. But before she did, Lucy appeared and stopped her. She cried, "Erza!"

Erza stopped and faced her, "Lucy!"

"You're not going out there to talk to that guy again, are you?" Lucy asked worriedly. "Please, don't go out there. I lied for you once. Don't ask me to do it again."

Erza shook her head, "You don't understand. I have to do this."

Lucy pleaded, holding Erza's hand, "He's one of the strangers that attacked us! You should know that! How do we know that he's not using you and wants you all for himself?"

Erza frowned, "You don't know him. He's different." She then made her way out, but Lucy walked in front of her.

Lucy pointed out, "Erza, I know you don't want to make things worse, but if you even go out there, you'll end up turning your back on your own people."

Erza explained, "I'm not. I'm trying to help my people."

"Erza, please. You're my best friend," Lucy begged. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. I know what I'm doing," Erza assured, before she ran off.

"Erza, no!" Lucy shouted, but Erza already disappeared into the corn plants. She sighed and said to herself, "Maybe Erza knows what she's doing, but… what if that guy's gonna hurt her, or worse? I have to make sure that doesn't happen."

* * *

Back at Sabertooth, Sting puts out his candle with a small cup to let his fellow settlers know that he's asleep. Millianna whispered, "So, tonight's the night you'll meet Erzy-Werzy again?"

Sting whispered back, "Yep. But I have to keep up appearances. That way, the rest of the boys won't know."

He and Millianna came out of the tent, heading out to meet Erza. While they sneak away, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, and Fingers were having a conversation about what happened the past few days by the campfire.

Orga said to his fellow crewmates, "Minerva wouldn't take us halfway around the world for nothing."

"But what if Sting's right? What if there is no gold?" Fingers questioned, while Sting and Millianna snuck past the crew.

Dobengal assumed, "If you ask me, Minerva's been lying to us ever since we left Fiore."

Rufus scoffed, "That's insane. Those savages didn't attack us for nothing. They're hiding something."

Orga theorized, "Maybe there's gold in some lands not found throughout Magnolia?"

Fingers interjected, "Or maybe, Minerva believed there was gold here. But what if this 'New World' didn't have any gold at all? Last time I heard, she was cooped up in her tent all day, screaming and kicking her stuff, and obsessed with finding the gold. I even saw her hair slightly messed up."

Dobengal asked, "How can you tell?"

Fingers assumed, "Her obsession for the gold might have something to do with the abuse she suffered under her father."

Rufus asked, "Her father? You mean the Prime Minister?"

Fingers replied, "I was Minerva's butler when she was a child. She used to be a sweet kid, until her father became mad with power and subjected her to unreasonable chores and humiliating punishments, like the Cinderella story. Right after I retired, I met with her again, this time her personality was poised and etiquette, sometimes greedy and selfish. Maybe the Prime Minister's cruelty turned her into what she is now?"

Meanwhile, Sting glanced at the two guards standing near the gate. He transformed himself into a magical white fireball and sprinted through the gate, without the guards detecting him. Millianna looked around, before following Sting.

But unknown to the two, Rogue saw Sting sneaking away and heading for the forest, hiding behind the fence. Curious to where the White Dragon Slayer left, Rogue looked out at the gate. Suddenly, a familiar figure pushed him out of the gate. It was Minerva.

"Follow him," the governor hissed, a venomous tone airing from her voice.

"M-Milady?" Rogue said uneasily.

Minerva said, "I want to know where he's sneaking off to."

Rogue understood, "Yes, ma'am."

"And if you happen to see any Fairyndians…" Minerva added, before she said in a sinister voice, "…kill them."

Rogue nodded slowly and began to leave, but Minerva stopped him, "Oh, and Mr. Cheney? There's one last thing I have to point out." She added sternly, "Ever since you joined us, you've been a slipshod sailor and a poor excuse for a Dragon Slayer. Don't disappoint me again." She then left.

Rogue gulped and walked off to follow Sting. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. Just then…

"Rogue!"

Spinning around, the Shadow Dragon Slayer was surprised to see Lector behind him. "Lector? What are you doing here?"

Lector whispered, "I'm coming with you."

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"I saw Sting blaze his way out of the gate right before my eyes!" Lector answered. "He made the others think he's asleep, and now he's heading off without me! You think you're the only one who wants to know where Sting's going?" He added with a stern look, "I'm his best friend, he's my best friend, and best friends are supposed to be honest with each other. I have the right to know."

"With all due respect, Lector, so do I," Rogue nodded. "I want to know everything he's been doing, too." He pointed to where Sting went, "He headed this way into the forest. Follow me." With that, the two left to find Sting.

* * *

At the Fairyndian village, Simon was sharpening his sword to prepare for the upcoming battle. If all went according to plan, the villages would be safe again, including him and his future wife. Standing beside him was Simon's younger sister Kagura. She had been involved in the battle preparations for some time now, and while most warriors didn't fully trust her judgment on numerous policies, she was skilled in war strategies on the battlefield.

"Brother, the Thunder Legion, Take-Over, and Shadow Gear villages have been assembled for the battle," Kagura stated. "Every day, more warriors join us. Our defenses should last more than another couple of weeks."

Simon remarked, "Good to hear it, Kagura. By sunrise, we advance on the demons' territory and corner them. Soon, we'll be victorious."

Kagura smiled, "I'm very confident in the warriors' victory, Simon, and in yours."

Just then, Lucy walked up to the Mikazuchi siblings, worried. She began, "Simon…"

"Lucy? What is it?" Simon noticed her worried look.

"It's Erza…" Lucy confessed.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked in concern. "Is my future sister alright?"

Lucy was left with no choice. "I think she's in trouble."

* * *

Erza entered the glen as Wally followed her to the stump. Grandmother Hilda waited for her, worried, "The Earth is trembling, child. What happened?"

"The warriors are here!" Erza replied, before she found Sting and Millianna entering the glen.

"Erza!" Sting called.

"Sting!" Erza cried, walking up to him.

Sting held her hands, "Listen to me, things are getting messy around here. My men are planning to attack your people. We've got to warn them."

Erza understood, "Maybe it's not too late to stop this. You have to come with me and talk to my father." She took Sting's hand, but he stopped her.

Sting replied, "Erza, talking isn't going to do any good. I already tried talking to my men, but everything about this land has them spooked."

All of a sudden, they heard a howl of anger from the distance and saw a creature walking with a log on top of his head. A familiar voice seemed to have echoed from the log.

"There's the strangest looking creature I've ever seen," Grandmother Hilda stated. The creature tripped over and tumbled down the hill. The log got itself stuck on one of the tree's roots, causing a familiar dog to fly out of it, landing upside down on Sting's hands.

"Shô!" Sting recognized.

Shô groaned, "I don't know why I did that in the first place." After a few seconds of recovering, he looked up and saw Millianna, who smiled playfully at him.

Millianna giggled, "Good to see you again, Doggy-Woggy. How's your playtime with Loggy-Woggy?"

" **YOU DIRTY CAT!** " Shô's rage began to kick in, burning even more than ever. "You've humiliated and frustrated me for the last time! **I'M GONNA BITE YOU RIGHT INTO NEXT WEEK!** " He got free from Sting's hands and began chasing Millianna, barking wildly.

Millianna laughed and sung tauntingly, "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

Sting protested, "Shô! Shô, get back here!" But the dog refused to listen and kept on chasing the mischievous cat.

Erza added, "Millianna, come back!"

"You see what I mean?" Sting stated. "When two sides want to fight, there's no stopping them."

Shô yelled angrily, "Get back here, you stupid cat, and fight like a real cat!"

Millianna blew a raspberry in response, offending Shô. The chase continued all over the glen, while Erza and Sting tried to stop them.

Erza shouted, "Millianna, come back here!"

"Shô, calm down, he's a friend," Sting tried to explain. "BAD! BAD DOG! SIT!"

Wally laughed in amusement, "Man, it brings tears in my eyes! I get to see Milli caught in a wild cat-and-dog chase!"

Without warning, Millianna grabbed Wally and held him like a sword to fight off Shô. She cried, "En garde, Monsieur Poochie!"

Wally screamed, while being used as a sword, "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN', YA CRAZY LOONEY TUNE?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch where you're pointing that thing, kitty cat!" Shô yelped, dodging some of Millianna's 'hummingbird sword' swipes.

"Millianna, what are you doing?!" Erza exclaimed in disbelief.

"Shô, get back here! Stop it!" Sting demanded.

Shô knocked Wally out of Millianna's grip with his tail. In response, the cat climbed up a branch.

"Okay, now I'm gonna bite your—" Shô began.

" **ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!** " Grandmother Hilda gave an ear-piercing, encompassing roar. That was more than enough to make Shô freeze with a terrified look in his face, and fall into the water. Grandmother Hilda used a vine to get him out of the water and placed him on the stump, next to Millianna, who walked beside him. The old willow sighed in exasperation, "It's enough to make your sap boil."

Shô returned to normal and spat water out of his mouth. He groaned, "That is one scary-looking tree."

Millianna nodded, "Yep. Her voice is loud enough to make someone's sap boil."

Shô pointed out, "That's what she said!"

Wally recovered and groaned, "I think this cat-and-dog chase has gone long enough."

"Now then, there's something I want to show you. Look," Grandmother Hilda motioned Sting and Erza to the river. She gently touched a vine on the water, causing ripples to grow.

"The ripples," Erza said.

"What about them?" Sting asked. "What did they have to do with what's going on?"

"So small at first, then look how they grow," Grandmother Hilda explained. "But someone has to start them."

Sting looked at the ripples, before he said regretfully, "They're not gonna listen to us."

"Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one. Don't you see?" Grandmother Hilda moved her roots, causing Sting to slide down towards Erza. "Only when the fighting stops can you be together."

The two smiled at that advice. Grandmother Hilda was right; the right path isn't the easiest one, but it's the best way to make things change for the better. Finally, Sting decided, "Alright, let's go talk to your dad."

Erza smiled and hugged him, and Sting hugged back. Grandmother Hilda smiled and decided to give them some privacy by closing the leaves around Shô, Wally, and Millianna.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Wally questioned, trying to get out of the leaves, but Millianna pulled him back.

Millianna suggested, "Let's give those two lovebirds some private time, okay?"

Erza and Sting stared at each other, and then, the unexpected happened: they kissed. While their kiss continued, three unknown figures came from each side of the glen: Rogue and Lector on the left side, and Simon on the right. Rogue and Lector advanced closely and were shocked to see Sting, of all people, kissing a female Fairyndian!

Rogue whispered, "Is that what's going on?"

Lector added, "Sting's kissing…"

The two said in unison, "…a Fairyndian?!"

Lector then remarked, "But she's a… girl. She's beautiful, too."

Rogue wondered, "Could this be the same Fairyndian who told Sting that there's no gold in this land?"

Lector shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe there's more to them than we already know."

On the other hand, Simon was shocked and jealous of what's going on. He watched his future bride kissing one of those outsiders, one of the Fiore settlers. He was trying to taking Erza away from him. This can't be allowed to happen. Emerging from the bushes, Simon screamed a high-pitched Fairyndian war cry and charged towards Sting. Sting and Erza stopped kissing and gasped as Simon tackled the White Dragon Slayer.

"Simon, no!" Erza screamed in horror.

"STING!" Rogue and Lector cried. Simon tried to kill Sting with his sword, but the White Dragon Slayer dodged every swipe.

" **White Dragon's Punch!** " Sting threw a light-powered fist onto Simon's face, hitting him, and causing him to drop his sword.

" **Dark Moment!** " Simon flicked his arms and shrouded the glen into total darkness, and tried to attack Sting.

" **White Dragon's Flashlight!** " Sting's body glowed, extinguishing the Dark Moment spell, and leaving Simon wide open. Sting dashed towards the Fairyndian and shouted, " **White Dragon's Claw!** " He flicked his magic-powered legs, knocking Simon to the ground.

As the Fairyndian stood up, the two boosted themselves with their own brand of magic and clashed against each other, much to Erza's horror. They seemed evenly matched, countering or hitting blow for blow with their own magical attacks.

" **White Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Dark Abyss Blast!** "

" **White Dragon's Punch!** "

" **Ghost Fireworks!** "

" **White Dragon's Holy Breath!** "

" **Dark Eclipse!** "

The battle intensified with the magical blasts destroying some parts of the glen. Luckily, Grandmother Hilda was unharmed. At the end of the brawl, Sting and Simon were moderately injured, panting in exhaustion. Sting seemed to have gained the upper hand, but Simon was more active and alert; he pinned Sting to the ground and tried to stab him with a dagger.

"Simon!" Erza yelled.

"Come on, Rogue!" Lector cried. "We gotta do something! Sting's in trouble!"

"I'll try!" Rogue replied. He ran out of the bushes, focusing his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to form in his hands. Both fighters continued struggling, one against the other.

Erza jumped, trying to stop Simon, "Leave him alone!" She tried to back Simon away from Sting, but he shoved her away, making her hit the ground. Simon held his dagger at Sting's neck. Rogue had his Shadow Dragon Slayer spell loaded and quickly aimed it at Simon.

"Simon, stop!" Erza tried to pull Simon away.

"Both eyes open…" Rogue whispered to himself, remembering what Sting taught him.

" **Shadow Dragon's…** "

The dagger was close to Sting's neck.

" **…Piercing Blade!** "

Rogue's spell formed into a sharp blade, surrounded by the shadows it was created from. The blade flew, swift and sure, towards Simon's chest and struck him hard, creating a fatal bleeding wound. Gasping blood from his mouth, Simon fell off his feet and grabbed Erza's necklace, breaking it into pieces and making Erza gasp in horror.

And that was the end of the Fairyndians' bravest warrior, who fell into the river, the blood from his chest staining the water with red.

Sting was shocked when he saw a stunned Rogue and Lector arriving. He exclaimed, "Lector! Rogue!"

Rogue began, "Sting, I…" He didn't mean to kill Simon; he just wanted to stun him.

"Is… Is he…?" Lector asked meekly, his face watery with tears.

"You killed him," Erza exclaimed in disbelief.

"I did? I thought that…" Rogue tried to explain.

"Get away from him!" Erza yelled, about to attack Rogue, but Sting held her.

Sting shouted, "Erza, it won't help! He was only…"

"He killed him!" Erza cried furiously.

Rogue and Lector just stood there, horrified of what happened. Rogue made a terrible mistake by killing someone, but he was only trying save his friend, while Lector simply witnessed the horrible death right before his eyes.

Suddenly, shouting was heard from far away, the ruckus Sting and Simon created having caught their attention. The Fairyndians were coming!

"Lector, Rogue, get outta here!" Sting screamed angrily. "GET OUTTA HERE!" His two friends would most likely take the blame for Simon's death.

Taking the hint, Rogue took Lector in his arms and ran off. He cried, "Come on, Lector!"

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Lector sobbed frantically. " **STING! STIIIINNNNGGG!** "

Sting shouted back, "Don't worry about me, Lector! I'll be alright!"

" **STIIIIINNNNNGG! STIIIIINNNGGG!** " Lector continued to sob, until he and Rogue disappeared from the glen.

Shô, Millianna, and Wally, who hid under a root during the whole madness, looked on with worried looks. Shô whimpered, "This is not ending well."

A group of Fairyndians appeared and grabbed Sting, assuming that he was the one who killed Simon. The White Dragon Slayer struggled and grunted as he was taken away. Erza stared blankly at Simon's dead body as Warren Rocko, accompanied by Jet and Droy, lifted up the corpse and left the glen with it.

"What have I done?" she whispered sadly, bending down her head in shame. If she hadn't met Sting…

Millianna and Wally came out from hiding as Shô was still under the root, shivering. "Sting… Poor Sting… he's…"

Millianna turned to Wally and sighed sadly, "You know what, Wally? I feel kinda bad for this doggy-woggy. I've been getting on his nerves for a long time. I guess that explains what Grandmother Hilda talked about."

Wally agreed, "Yeah, the old tree's always right. We gotta settle this right here and now."

Millianna turned to Shô and placed her paw on his shoulder, "Hey, doggy-woggy? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did. I was just having fun, and…"

"Really?" Shô asked in surprise, touched that the cat was being nice to him. He then cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I was chasing you because I thought you're no different from those Fairyndians. It took that battle between Sting and that guy to realize I was wrong. You're really not such a bad cat."

Millianna smiled, "Then maybe we haven't introduced. Hi, I'm Millianna. My friends call me Milli. It's nice to meet you." He extended her paw to Shô.

Shô smiled back, "I'm Shô. It's nice to meet you, too." He took Millianna's paw and shook it. The two were very glad they decided to get along.

Wally grinned, "It's enough to make their saps boil."

Shô and Millianna said in unison, "That's what the tree said!"

The three animals came out of the root, before they glanced at the broken necklace that Erza wore, the one that belonged to her mother.


	13. Savages

At the village, the people watched in absolute sadness upon seeing Simon's dead body, some crying uncontrollably. The loss of the Fairyndians' greatest warrior was a terrible tragedy to bear. Without Simon, the Fairyndians' morale had significantly deceased, and the villagers will lose hope.

Amongst the crowd, Kagura shoved some of the villagers aside and barged through. As she did, her mind froze at what she had just seen. She sunk to her knees, her entire body shivering from the devastating tragedy as she began to weep. It broke her heart to see her brother's corpse in front of her. Kagura's breaths came quicker and quicker, heaving with sobs. Then she howled Simon's name into the skies, most villagers shuddering at the loudness they heard in her voice, more anguished that it had ever been. She then resumed sobbing and covered her tear-stained face with her eyes.

Simon Mikazuchi, her brother, was dead. The one Kagura loved most in this world was gone. If Lucy hadn't sent him after Erza, he wouldn't have died. But Kagura was just as guilty as Lucy was; it was she who encouraged her brother to go after Erza in the first place when Lucy told them of the news.

Chief Makarov looked on, stunned and furious that his best warrior and future son-in-law had died. He angrily demanded, "Who did this?"

Natsu and Gray came, dragging Sting towards the Chief. A special rope designed to bind and restrain magic tied his hands around his back, preventing any chance of escape. Natsu explained, "Erza was out in the woods. Simon went to find her, and then this man attacked them."

Lucy broke through the crowd, overhearing the news. Somehow, she suspected that Sting didn't kill Simon at all. So did Kagura, who looked up despite her eyes still watered. Her face seemed to have more suspicion than sorrow. She quickly wiped her eyes and continued listening.

Makarov stared at the helpless Sting with fury in his eyes. "Your weapons are strong, but now our anger is stronger," he declared, pointing a spear at Sting's chest. "At sunrise, he will be the first to die!"

"But Father…" Erza called, the crowd standing aside.

"I told you to stay in the village," Makarov glared at Erza. "You disobeyed me! You have shamed your father and our people."

"I was only trying to help," Erza pleaded.

"Because of your foolishness, Simon is dead!" Makarov bellowed. He turned to Natsu and Gray, "Take him away!"

Erza could only watch as Natsu and Gray dragged the captive White Dragon Slayer away. She fell to her knees, horrified that the man she befriended was going to die come sunrise. Lucy came up to her saddened friends, and Erza looked at her. Kagura, seeing that the villagers left after Sting was taken away, decided to join the two as well.

"Simon was just coming to protect me," Erza spoke up.

Lucy confessed, "Erza… I sent Simon after you. I was worried about you; I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You're not the only one one's to blame," Kagura interjected. "I encouraged my brother to go after you. I'm as guilty as much as you are."

"No, all the fault is mine," Erza shook her head sadly. "Everything that happened was all because of me. And now I'll never see Sting Eucliffe again."

Lucy and Kagura felt guilty of what they did; it was their fault that Simon came after Erza. Kagura then thought of an idea to cheer her up. She held Erza's hand and said, "Come with me." The two headed off, with Lucy staying behind.

 **That night…**

Erza and Kagura approached the prison tent where Sting was held. The guards, Nab Lasaro and Vijeeter Ecor, stood there under orders to guard the tent, and not let anyone in, except for the right people, of course.

Kagura spoke to the two guards, "Erza wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed my brother, Simon."

The guards looked at each other, wondering if they should allow Erza to see Sting, since it's partially her fault that Simon died. Reluctantly, they decided to grant Kagura's request.

"Be quick," Nab said.

When Erza entered the tent, she was greeted by a sad sight; Sting was tied up to a post by the magic-restraining ropes, but at least he's still alive. Erza came up to him and got on her knees, allowing Sting to look up at her.

"Erza," Sting said in surprise.

"Sting... I'm so sorry," Erza hugged him in sadness, fearing this will be the last time she herself will do so.

Sting chuckled, "What, you mean, this? I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this. I can't think of anything right now, as long as these ropes restrain my magic."

Erza said regretfully, "It would've been better if we never met; none of this would've happened."

"Erza, look at me," Sting said, as Erza touched his shoulder. "For what it's worth, our time together has been the best I've ever had in my life. I'd rather die tomorrow, than live a hundred years without knowing you."

Kagura looked through the tent, "Erza? It's time to go."

Erza whispered sadly, caressing his face, "I can't leave you."

"You never will," Sting smiled. "No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you." He paused to let this sink in, "Forever."

With that, Erza stood up and began to leave, but not before Sting kissed her open hand. He turned and watched her shadow leave until the entrance is closed, and gave an affectionate sigh. Though their time together has come to an end, as will soon his life, it has been a great time while it lasted.

* * *

" **HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! HELP!** " a voice cried.

" **HELP! PLEASE HELP US! HELP!** " another voice echoed.

Rogue and Lector ran back to the settlement in a hurry. Sting was in grave danger, and someone has to rescue him. They need the other settlers' help, and fast!

Rufus and Orga peeked out of their tents and saw the frantic Dragon Slayer and Exceed entering the fort. Orga pointed, "Hey, look! It's Rogue!"

Rufus added, "And Lector, too!"

Orga approached Rogue and Lector, and calmed them down. "Relax, you guys! What is it?"

"It's Sting!" Lector cried with tears in his eyes. "They got him!"

"Who got him?" Rufus asked, as the other settlers came out of their tents, overhearing what the fuss was about.

"The Fairyndians!" Rogue answered frantically.

"Fairyndians?!" Rufus and Orga exclaimed in unison.

Rogue nodded, "They've captured him! They dragged him off!"

Rufus growled, "Those monsters! Where did they take him?!"

"They headed north!" Rogue pointed northward.

Meanwhile, Yukino peeked out of the governor's tent, wearing her nightgown and holding a lit candle.

Orga asked, "Well, how many are they?"

Rogue answered, "I don't know, at least a dozen!"

"Filthy beasts! Minerva was right! Fairyndians are the savages!" the crew exclaimed angrily. It was bad enough that the savages wanted to kill them all, now they captured Sting?!

Before Yukino could get out of the tent, Minerva dragged her back inside and covered her mouth. The governor smirked evilly; this was the perfect opportunity she was looking for to get the gold.

"It's perfect, Yukino!" Minerva said sinisterly, blowing out Yukino's candle. "I couldn't have planned this better myself." She peered outside the tent, "The gold is as good as mine."

"We gotta go save him!" Lector pleaded tearfully. "We just gotta!"

"Lector's right," Rogue agreed. "We have to save Sting. He'd do the same for any of us."

Rufus nodded, "That's right. We have to do something."

"And so we shall!" Minerva left the tent and announced to the gathered settlers, "I told you those savages couldn't be trusted. Sting tried to befriend them, and look what they've done to him!" She then added with determination, "But now I say it's time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak… we attack!"

The settlers cheered and shouted in agreement, determined to save Sting. Minerva went up to the stand and began to sing.

Minerva: **_What can you expect  
From filthy little heathens?  
Here's what you get when races are diverse_**

With a snap of her fingers, Minerva magically transformed her blue dress into her Tartaros battle outfit: a black patch covering her right eye, a long black cloak, bandages which cover most of her torso, light colored arm bands, black gloves covering her hands, knee guards, and black high-top boots.

 ** _Their skins are hellish red  
They're only good when dead  
They're vermin as I said, and worse_**

Settlers: **_They're  
Savages! Savages!_**

Minerva: **_Barely even human_**

Settlers: **_Savages! Savages!_**

Minerva: **_Drive them from our shore!_**

 ** _They're not like you and me  
Which means they must be evil  
We must sound the drums of war!_**

Settlers: **_They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty shrieking devils  
Now we sound the drums of war!_**

The Fiore settlers prepared and powered up with their magic, ready for the war of a lifetime. Back at the Fairyndian village, Makarov faced the large fireplace at the center, and turned around with a serious look.

Makarov: **_This is what we feared  
The outsiders are demons  
The only thing they feel at all is greed_**

Yajima puts war paint on some of the warriors.

Yajima: **_Beneath that milky hide  
There's emptiness inside_**

Natsu and Gray: **_I wonder if they even bleed?_**

The Fairyndian warriors performed a war dance around the large fire.

Fairyndians: **_They're  
Savages! Savages!_**

Makarov: **_Barely even human_**

Fairyndians: **_Savages! Savages!_**

Makarov: **_Killers at the core_**

Yajima: **_They're different from us  
Which means they can't be trusted_**

Makarov held a stone club that will be used for Sting's execution.

Makarov: **_We must sound the drums of war_**

Fairyndians: **_They're savages, savages  
First we deal with this one  
Then we sound the drums of war!_**

The Fairyndians pounded their drums, while at Sabertooth, the settlers pounded drums of their own.

Settlers: **_Savages! Savages!_**

Rufus: **_Let's go get a few, men!_**

Both sides continued their war preparations.

Fairyndians: **_Savages! Savages!_**

Minerva: **_Now it's up to you, men!_**

All: **_Savages! Savages!  
Barely even human  
Now we sound the drums…  
Of…  
War!_**

Two large clouds from both sides collided with each other as lightning flashed, signifying the inevitable war.


	14. The War That Almost Started

At the glen, Grandmother Hilda listened to Erza's explanation of what's happening. "They're going to kill him at sunrise, Grandmother Hilda," Erza finished sadly.

"You have to stop them," Grandmother Hilda suggested.

Erza shook her head, "I can't."

"Child, remember your dream…" Grandmother Hilda began.

"I was wrong, Grandmother Hilda. I followed the wrong path," Erza cried, before she bent her head down hopelessly. "I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so lost."

Millianna sighed, looking at Erza, "Erzy-Werzy's just down in the dumpity. There's gotta be something that can cheer her up. What did Erzy say? That she feels so lost?" Then, an idea came to her head, "Wait a minute! That's it! I know just the thing!" She climbed up to the tree hole and began to search the stuff she collected from the Sabertooth settlement for an important item.

Shô walked slowly towards Erza and nuzzled her bottom leg. He said sadly, "I'm sorry, Erza. I really am. If I hadn't been so tough on that cat friend of yours…"

Millianna climbed down, having found what she was looking for. She showed it to Erza, "Sting said this thing tells you how to find your way around when you get lost. Maybe this will help."

The object Millianna held turned out to be the compass Sting had before she stole it. Erza took it and looked at it, "The compass?" She stared closely and carefully at the arrow in the center. Her eyes widened in realization, "The spinning arrow…"

"It's the arrow from your dream!" Grandmother Hilda realized. The spinning arrow was actually the one engraved in the compass. It's got to be!

"I was right! It was pointing to him!" Erza smiled. Soon, the wind blew and the arrow began to spin faster, reminiscent of Erza's dream. She stood up and saw a ray of light; the sun was rising. "Sunrise."

"It's not too late, child! Let the spirits of the Earth guide you," Grandmother Hilda urged. Erza watched the arrow spinning repeatedly, until it finally stopped, pointing at the sun. She knew where the arrow pointed to. "You know your path, child. Now, follow it!"

Shô turned to Wally and Millianna, "So, Milli, Wally, what are we gonna do now?"

Wally answered in determination, "There's only one thing we're gonna do. We'll try to stop Erza's dad before Sting's life goes out like a firefly's light goin' out. You know what they say, when the goin' gets tough, the tough gets goin'. That's our motto!"

"But Wally, I thought our motto was Hakuna Matata. Living a dandy life with no worries for the rest of our days," Millianna questioned.

Shô asked, "You've been hanging out with a couple of outcast animals, haven't you?"

Millianna shrugged, "Can't help it. They're relatives from a faraway Earth-land place, and I like Hakuna Matata better than the jungle's _Bare Necessities._ "

"Guys, we gotta stop living in the past. We need a new motto," Wally suggested. "C'mon, guys! We got ourselves a dandy showdown to catch!"

Shô and Millianna shouted in agreement, " **YEAH!** "

It was time to save Sting.

* * *

Minerva and her soldiers were heading downward towards the village.

Minerva: **_This will be the day_**

"Let's go, men!" Minerva declared to her army, raising her sword.

At the village, Makarov stared at the sunrise.

Makarov: **_This will be the morning_**

"Bring out the prisoner!" Makarov ordered. Natsu and Gray shoved Sting out of his prison tent with the magic-restraining rope tied around his neck. His fate had already been decided.

Fairyndians: **_We will see them dying in the dust_**

Erza and her animal friends kept running to save Sting before it's too late.

Erza: **_I don't know what I can do  
Still I know I've got to try_**

The settlers kept matching towards the village.

Settlers: **_Now we make 'em pay!_**

We see glimpses of images, showing Erza running with the spirits of various animals. The Fairyndians held Sting to a rock on a high cliff, where Sting's execution will be carried out.

Erza: **_Eagle, help my feet to fly_**

Fairyndians: **_Now without a warning_**

Erza: **_Mountain, help my heart be great_**

All: **_Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust_**

Erza: **_Spirits of the earth and sky_**

All: **_It's them or us!_**

Erza: **_Please don't let it be too late_**

All: **_They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking  
Savages! Savages!_**

Fairyndians: **_Demon!_**

Settlers: **_Devil!_**

Minerva: **_KILL THEM!_**

All: **_Savages! Savages!  
What are we waiting for?_**

 ** _Destroy their evil race  
Until there's not a trace left_**

Erza: **_How loud…_**

Settlers: **_(We will sound the drums of war!)_**

Erza: **_…are the drums of war?_**

Fairyndians: **_(Now we sound the drums of war!)_**

All: **_Now we see what comes  
Of trying to be chums  
(Now we sound the drums of…)_**

Erza: **_Is the death of all I love  
Carried in the drumming of…_**

Makarov held the club, preparing to deal a blow hard enough to bash Sting's head. He was about to finish Sting as the Fairyndians and Fiore settlers arrived on both sides. But before the blow was dealt…

All: **_WAR!_**

" **NO!** "

Erza barged through the villagers and right in front of her father, cradling Sting's body, preventing Makarov from swinging his club, almost about to hit Erza. Everyone was shocked of what she was doing.

"If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too," Erza stared at Makarov.

"Erza, stand back!" Makarov demanded.

"I won't!" Erza shouted adamantly. "I love him, Father."

Makarov was stunned at what he just heard; his daughter was in love with this outsider. Even the Fairyndians and the Fiore settlers were ultimately shocked at Erza's revelation.

Erza continued, gesturing to both sides, "Look around you! This is where the path of hatred has brought us." She hugged Sting tightly, "This is the path _I_ choose, Father. What will yours be?"

Makarov's eyes later shifted from anger to curiosity. He stared at both sides, one preparing to fight against the other. If the Chief had killed Sting, an endless sea of blood will be spilt, with causalities on both sides. Even innocents will be caught in the crossfire. Later, he felt the wind blowing on his skin— the spirit of Erza's late mother. For many years, the Fairyndians looked up to her for wisdom and strength. She always found a peaceful solution to every problem, and it led the villagers to live happily and contently with their lives, the years of war, strife, and violence hundreds of miles away. Was bloodshed and violence what Erza's mother would've wanted? If both sides fought right now, it would mean the end of everything.

Makarov remorsefully looked at his daughter, still cradling Sting, finally understanding where the path of hatred could lead to. Instead of striking, he held his club high and gave a passionate smile. He declared to both the Fairyndians and the Fiore settlers, "My daughter speaks with a wisdom beyond her years. We have all come here with anger and hatred in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing… it will not start with me." He turned to Natsu, "Release him."

Natsu nodded, cutting the ropes on Sting's wrists. Erza and Sting happily hugged each other as the people from both sides stood down. They all smiled, knowing that the war was prevented thanks to Erza. This could signify the creation of peace and respect between the two great lands.

However, Minerva wasn't that happy. She declared, "Now's our chance, everyone! Attack!"

"No." The voice was small, but so absolutely solid that everyone turned to Rogue.

"What did you say?" Minerva asked incredulously, staring at Rogue.

"No!" Rogue shouted, making the voice louder.

Minerva glared, "How dare you ignore a direct order!"

Rogue explained, "They let him go."

Lector nodded, "They don't want to fight."

Rufus agreed, "The Fairyndians aren't savages at all."

"It's a trick, don't you see?!" Minerva screamed angrily. "They're trying to deceive you! Attack!"

The only response Minerva received was Rogue and the rest of the settlers glaring at her, including her own assistant, Yukino. None of them wanted to fight.

Yukino spoke, "We're supposed to come in peace to greet the Fairyndians! We should befriend them, not destroy them!"

Dobengal agreed, "By the looks of them, they look like kind, peace-loving citizens. Just like the villages back at Fiore."

Minerva shrieked, "They're not villagers! They're savages! They're spineless, filthy barbarians incapable of any feeling! Now, for the last time, ATTACK!"

Orga refused, "No… We WON'T fight."

"I said, DO IT! NOW!" Some settlers winced at Minerva's scream. "That's an order!"

Yukino reasoned, "We don't have to do this, Mistress. Please, just sign a peace treaty with them."

Minerva refused to listen, and she was more enraged than ever. "ATTACK THEM NOW!"

Rufus shouted, "Never!"

" **ATTACK! NOW!** "

" **NO!** " Fingers yelled, being the loudest of the protestors. "Don't you get it? You're not the same governor who promised us freedom, prosperity, and adventure; the Minerva we know would've always been fair and kind, and made peace with the Fairyndians. The Minerva we know wouldn't have forced us to dig for gold, when there's no gold at all. You have to know that sometimes, in any new world, there is no gold."

Minerva tried to interrupt, "But—"

Fingers continued, holding Minerva's shoulders, "Minerva, listen to me! This is not who you are! Remember who you were back then! Remember who you used to be before your father dominated you!"

Minerva's face froze, utterly baffled at the mention of her father. At that moment, Erza saw aching fear at Minerva's expression, her pupils shrinking and her body shuddering. Everyone quickly realized that all the greed, the ambition, the madness— it was all just a mask to hide her true nature... a lonely, helpless little girl who suffered years of abuse and torment at the hands of her father, Prime Minister Jiemma.

However, Minerva's fearful expression suddenly turned into absolute rage, suggesting that she wasn't moved at all. The sweet light-hearted little girl that Fingers befriended was gone, consumed by obsession, desperation, and loss. Her eyes spat a paranoid, unstable fury, because they didn't know how to do anything else.

" **FINE! IF YOU WON'T DO IT, I'LL SETTLE THIS MYSELF! I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!** " Standing in front of the Fairyndians, Minerva waved her arms in a circular motion, her hands glowing with Territory magic, and recited an ancient incantation, " ** _Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus…_** **YAGDO RIGORA!** " She spread her arms wide, and in a large burst of light, a giant stone god-like effigy emerged from the ground and fired a monumentous beam from its chest, aiming directly at Makarov!

"No!" Sting anticipated this, jumped, and pushed Makarov out of the way. To everyone's shock and horror, the Yagdo Rigora beam pierced Sting through the chest, causing him to scream in agonizing pain, before falling to the ground.

" **STIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!** " Rogue and Lector screamed in unison. Erza ran towards Sting, who clutched his endlessly bleeding chest and continued his painful screams.

"No…" Minerva's rage subsided, the fury in her eyes suddenly replaced by panic. Her attack that was meant for Makarov struck one of her own men. "What have I… What have I done?"

"You… You shot him!" Lector cried tearfully, before he screamed furiously and banged repeatedly on Minerva's legs. " **YOU SHOT HIM! YOU SHOT HIM! YOU SHOT HIM!** "

Rufus exclaimed, "How could you… Minerva, how could you?!"

Orga glared, "You just attacked one of our crew… one of our friends!"

Dobengal shouted, "You almost killed Sting! And you hurt Lector's feelings! Look what you've done to him!"

"N-No! It was an accident!" Minerva still panicked. "There has to be some mistake! He stepped right into it! It's his own fault!" But the Fiore settlers had enough of her lies. Now she was going to pay the price!

Rufus yelled, "Sting was right all along!"

Orga agreed, "We never should've listened to you in the first place!" The rest of the settlers began surrounding the frightened Minerva. She was outnumbered!

"GRAB HER!" Dobengal yelled, as he and the others grabbed Minerva.

" **TRAITORS!** " Minerva shrieked. The ex-governor has been restrained by her former followers. "Scoundrels! Rebels! Anarchists! Unhand me!"

"Put her in chains!" Rogue told the settlers.

"I'll see you all hanged for this!" Minerva screamed in front of Rogue's scowling face.

"And gag her up as well!" Rogue ordered, as the settlers dragged Minerva away.

Fingers sighed regretfully, "I'm sorry, Minerva… If only we had talked a bit longer, just the two of us…" He then followed the rest of the settlers.

Rogue and Lector stayed behind, worried about Sting, and they rushed up towards the high cliff to help him. Erza, Makarov, and the other Fairyndians looked at the fatally injured White Dragon Slayer. As long as he stayed there, his condition would worsen, and he would die. This was it. There was no turning back.

Sting had to go back home.


	15. Departure

Sting's chest was bandaged and he laid down on a stretcher, ready to be taken back to Fiore. Since Minerva overstepped her authority as governor following the previous chain of events, the expedition was considered cancelled, and therefore, all of the settlers had to return home. This wouldn't be easy to explain to King Toma and the Magnolia Company on the way back, though.

Rogue, Rufus, and Orga packed the rest of Sting's stuff, while Lector stayed close to Sting's stretcher, completely worried at the state his friend was in.

Lector asked Rogue, "Is he gonna make it, Rogue?"

Rogue nodded, "The sooner he gets back to Fiore, the better."

Orga said, "Well, let's hope the wind is with him."

"Is the ship ready yet?" Rogue asked Rufus.

"Any minute now. We're just loading the last bit of cargo," Rufus smirked slyly.

The "cargo" Rufus referred to was actually Minerva, all tied up in chains and gagged, who was tossed into the boat by Dobengal, right beside Fingers.

Dobengal asked, "Are you sure you can handle her, Fingers?"

Fingers nodded, "Of course I can. Minerva and I are going to have a heart-to-heart talk on the way back home. It turns out she was just a mentally unstable girl manipulated by her father to collect non-existent gold. I'll do my best to turn back into the girl she used to be." He added suspiciously, "Maybe then, we'll get something out of the Prime Minister. He's kept something hidden from us for a long time before it all began."

Dobengal nodded, "I understand. Good luck, Fingers."

Minerva angrily muffled, struggling to break free, "How dare you! Untie me at once! I'll have your heads for this!" Dobengal pushed the boat to the water.

"Let's go. There are so many things we need to talk about," Fingers said seriously, as he rowed the boat and Minerva towards the _Mercury Constant_.

Yukino wiped a single tear from her eyes, seeing her former boss leaving for good. "And she came so highly recommended," she sighed.

Rogue and Yukino came up to the injured Sting, smiling at him. Yukino announced, "The ship is almost ready, Captain Eucliffe."

Sting said weakly, "Please, call me Sting."

Yukino nodded, "Very well, Sting."

Rogue suggested, "We'd better get you onboard, or we'll lose the tide."

"No, not yet," Sting stopped him. "Erza said she'd be here." He wanted to see Erza one last time before he leaves.

Rogue looked up and saw something out of the small fog. "Look," he said.

The group turned and saw Erza, accompanied by the Fairyndians, carrying baskets full of food. Erza walked past Rufus, Orga, and Yukino, with Rufus taking off his hat in respect.

"You must be Sting's friends," Erza said.

Rogue explained, "And you must be his. I know you wanted him to stay, but going back to Fiore is his only chance. He'll die if he stays there."

Erza confirmed, placing her hand on Rogue's shoulder, "I understand." Kneeling in front of Sting, she gave something to him in a small pouch. She explained, "It's from Grandmother Hilda's bark. It'll help with the pain."

"What pain? I've had worse pain than this," Sting cringed. "Can't think of any right now, but…"

Chief Makarov walked towards the White Dragon Slayer, removed his white long-sleeved jacket, and placed it around him as a blanket. He smiled, "Sting Eucliffe, you are always welcome among our people." He concluded with a nod, "Thank you, my brother."

Sting's only reply was a smile. He then saw Millianna, Wally, and Shô approaching him. He chuckled upon seeing Millianna wearing Minerva's hat (which was too small for her) and Shô in native Fairyndian clothing.

Millianna smiled, "Hope you have a good trip back home, Stingy-Wingy. We'll see each other again soon, I just know it."

Sting grinned, "I know we will, Milli."

Wally flew towards him and landed on Sting's finger, "We're gonna miss you, Sting. You're the dandiest guy we've ever met."

Sting smirked, "Wow, I thought you don't like strangers."

Wally chirped, "Well, you're not a stranger anymore, right? And you're not a creep." He flew next to Millianna and Shô, and turned to Erza, "Hey, Erza, we've got something special for you."

To Erza's surprise, the three animals took out a familiar item: it's her mother's necklace, which Millianna, Wally, and Shô had repaired. This was a great gift indeed.

"My mother's necklace!" Erza exclaimed, putting it around her neck.

Millianna explained, "We fixed-wixed it for you, Erzy. We hope you like it."

Shô interjected, "Actually, I did most of the work. But at least we did a very good job." He eyed Erza wearing the necklace and remarked, "You look lovely wearing that necklace." He turned to Sting, "So long, Sting. I've gotten used to this place, so I'm staying with Erza, Wally, and Milli. It's way better than being Minerva's dog, that's for sure."

Sting nodded, ruffling Shô's head, "I understand. See ya, Cardboy."

Shô replied, "Anytime, White Dragon."

Erza turned to Shô and smiled, "Shô, I know you'll make a great friend."

Shô blushed, "I'll follow you along the way… Sister." Erza giggled in reply.

"Oh, I got something for you, too," Millianna said. She took out a biscuit, all covered in dust. She blew the dust off and handed the biscuit to Sting as a goodbye present.

"Thanks," Sting said. He then looked at Erza and caressed her face, "Come with me?"

Erza was at a loss for words at Sting's question. As much as she loved Sting and wanted to be with him, the Fairyndians needed their princess, more than ever, to turn to for wisdom and courage. She turned to her father for support.

"You must choose your own path," Makarov said wisely.

Erza paused and saw everyone looking at her, waiting for her decision. As Sting touched her cheek, she began shedding a few tears from her eyes. She then decided, "I'm needed here."

Sting nodded, "Okay. Then I'll stay with you."

"No," Erza shook her head. "You have to go back."

Sting refused, "I can't leave you."

"You never will," Erza smiled sadly at Sting. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you." She paused to let this sink in, "Forever."

And thus, the two kissed each other one last time, before breaking apart. Sting's stretcher was lifted, and his hand gently released Erza's. Lucy's eyes watered with tears; she can tell that her best friend will miss Sting so dearly. Unable to contain her emotions any longer, she sobbed in Natsu's arms, the latter comforting her. Kagura simply watched on with a smile, knowing that Simon would find it in his heart to forgive Sting and the settlers for their unintended actions.

Sting was gently placed into the boat, with Yukino and Lector staying with him. Rufus bowed respectfully, "Good luck, my friend."

"Godspeed, Sting," Rogue said, pushing the boat into the water.

Lector turned to Sting, "That was one crazy adventure. Right, Sting?"

Sting ruffled Lector's head, "You said it, buddy." She turned to Yukino, "Thank you too, Yukino, for standing up to me."

Yukino's cheeks blushed at Sting's words, before she said, "Oh, yes. You're welcome."

Erza saw Sting drifted towards the _Mercury Constant_ and being lifted up to the deck. As the crew finished preparations, Makarov placed a comforting hand on Erza's shoulder. Soon, the vessel sets sail, and it headed out for the long journey back to Fiore. Erza then began to run across the land, passing the ship. She kept running and stopped at a hill overlooking the ocean. She watched the ship leaving and saw Sting lying down on the stretcher at the deck. The wind blew past her, carrying a trail of leaves to the ship and back to Erza. The two lovers smiled; Sting waved a goodbye symbol, and Erza did the same thing as she watched the ship disappeared into the horizon.

Who knows if the two will ever see each other again? For now, a war between two worlds has been prevented due to the actions of a brave and clever Fairyndian princess.

 **THE END…  
** **Or was it?**

* * *

The entire Kingdom of Fiore had not taken the news of the Magnolia Company's failed expedition to the New World lightly. Days after the voyage home, the explorers reported to King Toma about the Fairyndians and how there was no gold found. However, the next morning, the national newspaper ran two gripping articles: one column reported that the explorers had been found guilty of treason and conspiracy to overthrow the kingdom. They had already been arrested and sent to the Tower of Heaven, Fiore's heavily fortified dungeon, by the time the paper reported it.

This ran next to the cover story of the day: the murder of Minerva Orlando, daughter of Prime Minister Jiemma, slaughtered at the hands of Sting Eucliffe, who had snuck into her office after the voyage home. The insidious monster had escaped, but Jiemma vowed to hunt him down and avenge his daughter. The article spared no chance to describe just how close Minerva and Jiemma had been, especially emphasizing how much the slain governess had admired Jiemma's ideology of creating a new, civilized world. The paper described how Minerva had been found in her death throes by a loyal aide. Thus, her dying words were recovered for posterity: "For glory, God, gold, the Magnolia Company, and my father!"

However… what if the articles were just a cover-up for some other sinister plot?

Three days before the articles were released, two representatives from the Magnolia Company secretly reporting to the Prime Minister stood in front of a mysterious dark figure, in the heart of a secluded mansion home.

"Losing against an inferior culture out of sheer carelessness," the dark figure clicked his tongue in disappointment. "First, Minerva returned home with no gold, and now I found out that she ran away? Where was she when she should've reported the result of the expedition to the King and to myself?" He then frowned, "My daughter has deliberately betrayed me." His eyes directed to his minions, "And you two couldn't stop her."

One of the minions pleaded, "We humbly beg of your forgiveness, Prime Minister! We tried to stop Minerva, but the next thing we know, she disappeared into thin air!"

The dark figure, revealed to be Minerva's father Jiemma, snapped, "I asked you witless peasants to scourge the New World for endless mounds of gold, and this is how you repay me? The plan was to collect the gold and extend our influence throughout the New World inside and out! Without gold, how are we ever going to carry out our main plan?"

The second minion reported, "But there is no gold in the New World! Captain Eucliffe said so!"

Jiemma scoffed, "New worlds always have new gold. Why should Magnolia be an exception? This is absolute proof that the Fairyndians are deceitful Neanderthals capable of making heathen lies!"

The first minion asked, "But what if Captain Eucliffe was telling the truth?"

"Silence!" Jiemma interrupted. "I asked you to monitor Minerva's every action, but it was too much for you, wasn't it? You've given me no choice. I've prepared a punishment in light of your incompetence. And it is there that it shall be carried out… in the Tower of Heaven!"

With the snap of his fingers, Jiemma summoned a magical seal beneath the feet of his two minions. The fearfully screaming soldiers vanished into dust, along with the seal.

Jiemma sighed admittedly, "Still, what imprudent savages they are. Of course, I would expect nothing less from those imbecile Fairyndians…" A sinister grin plastered around his face, getting an idea, "Yes… It appears that the real war is about to begin. I'll just convince the King that the explorers are traitors, and one of them murdered my daughter. That way, I'll finish where Minerva left off. Since she failed to get the job done for me…"

He stood up from his seat and emerged from the shadows, revealing himself to be a tall, elderly man with a massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age. He had long light hair tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, and secured near its end in a large tuft, a thick beard and mustache covering his lower face, marked facial features, and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. He wore a dark kimono with a loose sleeve, green pants, green sandals, a black metal crown, and Buddhist prayer beads around his neck.

"…I'll do it myself," Jiemma vowed determinedly.

This threat against the New World was even more terrifying and deadly than the last. The outcome of this new plot never came to light. A new chapter in Erza's story begins, but it was a story for another time.

 **To Be Continued in…  
ERZAHONTAS II: JOURNEY TO A NEW WORLD**


	16. Credits and Ending Song

**Main Cast**

 _Sayaka Ohara/Colleen Clinkenbeard as Erza Scarlet  
_ _Takahiro Sakurai/Michael Jones as Sting Eucliffe  
_ _Kikuko Inoue/Anastasia Munoz as Minerva Orlando  
_ _Fujii Yukiyo/Alexis Tipton as Millianna  
_ _Kazuya Ichijō/Chris Cason as Wally Buchanan  
_ _Hiro Shimono/Greg Ayres as Shô  
_ _Shinpachi Tsuji/R. Bruce Elliot as Makarov Dreyar  
_ _Miyoko Asō/Linda Young as Grandmother Hilda  
_ _Kenichi Suzumara/Garrett Storms as Rouge Cheney  
_ _Akiko Yajima/Marti Etheridge as Lector  
_ _Tsubasa Yonaga/Seth Magill as Rufus Lore  
_ _Masafumi Kimura/Leo Fabian as Orga Nanagear  
_ _Fuyuka Ōura/Mallorie Rodak as Yukino Aguria  
_ _Aya Hirano/Cherami Leigh as Lucy Heartfilia  
_ _Yasuyuki Kase/J. Michael Tatum as Simon Mikazuchi  
_ _Masafumi Kimura/Steve Powell as Yajima_

 _Satomi Kōrogi/Dawn M. Bennett as Frosch  
_ _Daisuke Kishio/Chad Halbrook as Toby Horhorta  
_ _Masaki Kawanabe/Anthony Bowling as Yuka Suzuki  
_ _Daisuke Kishio/Ben Ambroso as Dobengal  
_ _Daisuke Kishio/Lex Lang as Fingers  
_ _Tetsuya Kakihara/Todd Haberkorn as Natsu Dragneel  
_ _Yuichi Nakamura/Newton Pittman as Gray Fullbuster  
_ _Shūhei Sakaguchi/Alex Organ as Mest Gryder  
_ _Satomi Satō/Brittney Karbowski as Wendy Marvell  
_ _Yoshimitsu Shimoyama/Austin Tindle as Alzack Connell  
_ _Saori Hayami/Jenny Ledel as Kagura Mikazuchi  
_ _Katsuyuki Konishi/Patrick Seitz as Laxus Dreyar  
_ _and Eiji Miyashita/John McCalmont as Jiemma Orlando_

 **Ending Song  
** **If I Never Knew You  
** Sung by Shanice Wilson and Joe Secada

 _If I never knew you  
_ _If I never felt this love  
_ _I would have no inkling of  
_ _How precious life can be_

 _And if I never held you  
_ _I would never have a clue  
_ _How at last I'd find in you  
_ _The missing part of me_

 _In this world so full of fear  
_ _Full of rage and lies  
_ _I can see the truth so clear  
_ _In your eyes, so dry your eyes_

 _And I'm so grateful to you  
_ _I'd have lived my whole life through  
_ _Lost forever  
_ _If I never knew you_

 _If I never knew you  
_ _I'd be safe but half as real  
_ _Never knowing I could feel  
_ _A love so strong and true_

 _I'm so grateful to you  
_ _I'd have lived my whole life through  
_ _Lost forever  
_ _If I never knew you_

 _I thought our love would be so beautiful  
_ _Somehow we made the whole world bright  
_ _I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
_ _All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
_ _But still my heart is singing  
_ _We were right_

 _If I never knew you  
_ _If I never knew this love  
_ _I would have no inkling of  
_ _How precious life can be_

 _There's no moment I regret  
_ _Since the moment that we met  
_ _If our time has gone too fast  
_ _I've lived at last_

 _I thought our love would be so beautiful  
_ _Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
_ _I thought our love would be so beautiful  
_ _We'd turn the darkness into light  
_ _And still my heart is singing  
_ _We were right  
_ _We were right_

 _And if I never knew you  
_ _I'd have lived my whole life through  
_ _Empty as the sky  
_ _Never knowing why  
_ _Lost forever  
_ _If I never knew you_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _My first story of 2016 is finally complete! The story of Erzahontas was over, but the sequel has only just begun. That's right, the story isn't over yet!_

 _Please stay tuned for the sequel_ _ **Erzahontas II: Journey to a New World.**_ _It will star Jellal Fernandez as John Rolfe, the true love interest of Erza. Jiemma, Minerva's father, will play the true main villain of the story, and Minerva and Lucy will receive supportive roles._

 _Stay tuned! And don't forget to leave a review, favorite, or check out my other Fairy Tail's Disney Parodies, all that jazz. I'm TheSavageMan100, and I'll check you guys later!_


End file.
